Why Do Birds Sing?
by Weekly-Crisis
Summary: "...I still hate you, don't mistake that, but you could show some appreciation considering I just saved you, Lestrange." Hermione's words were laced with more than venom, they were threaded with it; poison and electricity and it struck the dark witch, causing her to hesitate for only a split second before a feral growl burned at the back of her throat. "You have ruined me."
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved, all of that belongs to J K Rowling. This is my first fanfic, I don't have a completely solid idea of where it is going yet but hopefully you stick around for the ride. Slowburn bellamione. Not completely alternate universe/timeline but it doesn't completely stick to the original timeline of the series. Reviews are welcome.

Here's a quick low-down as I've changed the blurb for this. Post-war, Hermione is left emotionally and physically scarred. Voldemort was never confirmed dead and with him and his followers scattered all except one Bellatrix Lestrange who is becoming less and less like the feared witch she's portrayed to be. Especially when she asks questions like "Why do birds sing?"

\- Weekly-Crisis

* * *

It was a little warm for early February. The skies clear and windless, bringing with it a lethargic warmth that preferred to lazily kiss the noses of petals as they drifted to the ice laced river below. This simple, relaxed nature of the world that surrounded Hogwarts could be felt throughout each person as they strolled leisurely to and from classes. An inescapable feeling of joy that seemed to dance through the air as seamlessly as the petals outside. At least, that's what people seemed to be acting like. For one particular student, this atmosphere of unbridled laxness had once again found her holed up in the library, comfortably reading 'Hogwarts, A History: By Bathilda Bagshot'. Hermione Granger, it seemed, was for once in complete serenity. However, if one was to cast an inquisitive eye they would notice the frantic way her heavy lidded eyes darted across the room, aimlessly trailing across the text in front of her; her foot tapping incessantly against the tiled floors. Because to Hermione, this level of undisturbed calmness was not normal. Yes, there had been no word of he-who-shall-not-be-named, and yes there had been no signs of death eaters prowling the streets for a few months. But there had been deaths. Tortures. People had been scarred, shouldn't people be mourning? At these few errant thoughts, Hermione subconsciously ran her fingers across her arm, rigid and raised skin meeting the pads of her fingertips. Yes- people had been scarred. So why the hell were people acting as if the war was over-

"Blimey, Hermione. I don't know how you read those things, let alone read them as fast as you do." Ron approached her cheerfully, his cheeks as red as a bullfinch's breast from the mild air of the quidditch field.

"And I don't know how you manage to stay on a broom long enough to play quidditch." She chuckled, the ginger haired boys' bashful grin easing some of the tension that had been building in her shoulders. Hermione sighed softly, closing the text and placing it back onto a pile of discarded books. "Speaking of the game, I thought it didn't end for another twenty minutes?" A frown pulled at her pink dusted lips.

Almost immediately Ron's grin stretched into a bitter scowl. "Umbridge." He said simply. Understanding dawned upon Hermione and she offered her friend a sympathetic smile, patting the empty chair beside her to which Ron unceremoniously slumped into. A peaceful silence followed, both teenagers enjoying the warmth that arose from being in each others company. Ever since being on the run, Hermione felt that her relationship with Ron and Harry had bloomed into something that required no analysing on her part, she had never felt closer to them. Their presence calmed her senses as easily as Crookshanks had during fitful or lonely nights.

"Hey... Hermione? How are the nightmares?"

And just like that, it was as if someone had raked a jagged piece of glass through her defences, exposing the fleshy vulnerability and fear beneath and then proceeded to slowly squeeze basilisk spit into the wound. Her arm burned.

"Hermione?"

Her chest tightened. She barely registered anything other than the hammering of her heart against her ribs, the thrashing muscle pounding relentlessly; her lungs felt starved for oxygen, as if salt was lining their veins, blocking any of the desired gas from reaching its goal, harsh breaths flew past parted lips.

" _Hermione."_

Suddenly, she was back in Malfoy Manor. Legs clad in leather, squeezing her sides; poisonous full lips whispering deranged and possessive words into the shell of her ear. An equally possessive knife carving up the skin of her arm, as if a lover breaking into the bark of a tree to engrave initials captured in a childishly drawn heart.

" _Listen very closely muddy. You. Stole. From. Me. So now I... am going to steal from you."_ Black curls. Sparkling silver like the reflection of the pale crescent moon over Black Lake - the glint of her knife.

" _Tell me how you got into my vault!"_ Obsidian eyes. Bottomless. Monstrous. Angry- angry and devastatingly haunted.

" _FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"_ Cackling _._ Blood and dirt. Both stained her clothes and her skin.

Mudblood. Mudblood. Mud-

"HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed, his voice echoing in her ears louder than the vindictive laughter that suckled at her will mere seconds ago. Hermione opened her eyes, unaware that she had even shut them in the first place, or that she was now on her knees, hands knotted in her hair with her chest heaving. Looking up she found concerned blue eyes. _'Ron'_ She thought _._ Releasing a breath, her shoulders relaxed and she slowly allowed her hands to fall into her lap, shame and humiliation colouring her cheeks a darker shade of red than what her shaking body had tinted them.

"I'm sorry. I... please don't tell Professor McGonagall or Harry. Please, Ron." She whimpered softly, rivulets of tears sliding down her cheeks, to her chin and then into the gold and red trimmed jumper hugging her frame.

"You can't keep hiding these attacks from them, Hermione. You have to tell them it's not getting better, that you're not getting better! Hermione, luv... you were screaming. I had to put a silencing charm on this part of the library." Ron murmured softly, wrapping his arms around the trembling brunette tightly. _'Luv'_ She tossed the word around her head a couple of times, unsure of her feelings on its use by the redhead. She understood it as a term of endearment, something Harry had called her once or twice during a particularly hard night when Ron had left them and all they had were each other to comfort and rely on. Although with Harry, she knew it flowed along the river of friendship, perhaps even a familial one. But with Ron? It tumbled carelessly down a hill with a thousand stop signs that she wasn't sure he knew about, or perhaps was too ignorant to acknowledge. Nonetheless, she appreciated the embrace and his attempt to console her. He was right of course, she couldn't keep hiding her nightmares, or her panic attacks that could be brought upon by even the mention of her sleepless nights. Some days were easier, most days were hard. Harry understood that and so knew instinctively when she needed space and when she needed his presence. Ron, didn't always understand this need to console herself, to be within her own privacy, alone. Whilst she appreciated his efforts, they could be more harmful than helpful. Hermione, in her silence, mulled over the correct words to say to the boy before simply saying 'Thank you.' This appeared to be the correct way forward as Ron's smile fell back into place and he gave a gentle nod in return, helping the girl to her feet. Once settled, Ron waved his wand dismissing the spell before turning back to the recovering brunette.

"Maybe you should go back to the dorms, get an early night." He said, scratching the ginger stubble that was beginning to bloom along his shin.

"But my books-"

"Can wait till tomorrow." He grinned, mirth swimming in his ocean tinted eyes seeing a pout take place, reinforcing the defiant folded arms of the brunette before she huffed and stood. Collecting her things and waving her hand as she stalked off; a wave of magic placing all of her discarded literature back into their rightful places in the library, leaving a very stunned, and very enamoured Ronald Weasley in her wake, blood rushing to his cheeks, stealing their paleness with a jovial bemusement.

As a blanket of night fell upon the castle of Hogwarts, a cool breeze found Hermione curled up on the windowsill of her room. Its chilled fingers exploring the girls exposed skin, delighting in the goose bumps raised and resulting shiver. Rubbing her arms, Hermione, drew her cloak closer to her. It wasn't an unpleasant cold, in fact it was a chill that was welcomed, for it calmed her haywire senses, sharpening them as she organises her thoughts.

"Lumos." She whispers, the tip of her wand lighting with a honey-tinted glow to reveal the spell-book cradled in her lap. She had been pouring over this same particular tome for at least a week now and still had only made little progress with the spell she wanted to perform. It involved a series of complicated gestures and runic symbols she had yet to decipher but Hermione had been determined to master it, as well as every other spell possible. Sometimes she had to remind herself to take it one step at a time. Turning the page she lets out a breath of irritation before directing her gaze to the moon hanging leisurely above the lake. Skeletal trees adorning its edges like a cracked frame. Relaxing, Hermione rolled her shoulders and allowed the haunting beauty of nature to ease her tension, the sight accompanied by the gentle sound of Crookshanks purring eventually lulling her to sleep.

The morning that followed had an air of peace. Despite the cool air, Hermione slept extremely well, better than she had in months. Nature, it seemed, had coiled around the girl with a tender grasp that not only brought her a sense of harmony and content, but allowed some part of its feral nature to linger around her. It could be seen in the way her brown eyes, that currently resembled scorched earth, bore into the open textbook in her lap with the intensity of the first sip of fire-whiskey. Today, that wild aura warded off many of the student population, except for one Draco Malfoy, who as of recent seemed determined to pester her.

"Oi, Granger! You got a minute?" Green eyes stared patiently at the brunette whose guttural huff would normally send first years sprinting for their dorms.

"You've got a minute exactly, Draco." Relenting to his desire, Hermione reluctantly closed her book to stare back at the boy whose blonde hair had been combed back enough to cause his angular, aristocratic features to be sharper than usual.

"I just... wanted to-"

"Apologise?"

"Well um yes, actually. This war took a grisly turn and what happened to you-"

"Wasn't your fault" She quickly intercepted. The boy had been apologising for weeks and frankly Hermione never blamed him in the first place. It was nice at first, and she took the first two apologies with gratitude and sincerity. However, once Draco had spoken of his guilt and genuine woe for the one hundredth time she became quite sick of it.

"But still I-"

"Draco. Please, enough. You've been apologising ever since the incident happened and I've told you it wasn't your fault. Thank you though, really." She flashed him a small smile and his cheeks began to colour furiously.

"I suppose I have bothered you quite a bit, haven't I?" He chuckled, losing some of the arrogant and prideful façade that he built up for other students. Running a hand through his hair he smiles genuinely. Despite it all, Hermione Granger had quickly broken his walls... as well as his nose a couple of times. With all their squabbles and issues, the two had managed to find comfort in their arguing which had eventually turned into bantering. Draco no longer saw a mudblood, but a witch of great company, and after watching his friend tortured he had quickly changed sides.

"A bit? Draco you have been worse than a cat in heat! Can you go back to throwing insults at me please? Anything than your endless pitying." She grinned slyly, sarcasm lacing her words easily and allowing the blonde to relax. "So, was there anything else you needed to see me for?"

"Well, actually..." The boy began to wring his hands nervously. " My... family would like for you to attend Aunt Bella-... Madame Lestrange's trial. Justice and that. After Voldemort vanished at the end of the war she immediately went down without a fight... " For a breadth of a moment, Draco didn't think Hermione would respond, the girl staring with a faraway look, her breathing tightly controlled to the point it looked like it hurt. Draco bit the inside of his cheek, worrying he had overwhelmed her with his family's offer before she drew a quick breath and met his gaze with a look of steel.

"When is the trial?"

"Tomorrow."

"I... you're right it is suspicious. To let his right hand go down without a fight is definitely a play." She mumbled, the cogs in her mind whirring quickly.

"You're telling me, she didn't even seem to register what was happening."

"How do you mean?"

"As in... she just... allowed herself to be taken. No fight, no curses, nothing."

This received silence. Bellatrix Lestrange going down without a fight? That was short of absurd and the statement left Hermione more than stunned. She knew the dark witch had been captured after her fight with Molly Weasley but that was all that was mentioned. After an uncomfortable minute of weighty silence, Draco coughed nervously, drawing the witches attention to the matter at hand once more. Hermione blinked a few times before straightening up to look Draco in the eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He repeated unsurely.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a little slow and no real bellamione interaction but as I said it'll be a bit of a slowburn! Hope you enjoyed will try and update as regularly as I can. Thanks!

\- Weekly-Crisis


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved, all of that belongs to J K Rowling. This is my first fanfic, I don't have a completely solid idea of where it is going yet but hopefully you stick around for the ride. Slowburn bellamione. Not completely alternate universe/timeline but it doesn't completely stick to the original timeline of the series. Reviews are welcome, let me know what you think! I'm aware of some spelling errors from the previous chapter and am working through it! Sorry for the delay for chapter two.

\- Weekly-Crisis

* * *

Of all the places Hermione Granger believed she would never return to, Malfoy Manor was at the top of her list for very obvious reasons. So when she found herself walking through the halls once more with none other than Draco Malfoy at her side she wanted nothing more than to wake up from whatever nightmare she must be in. Yet despite her thoughts, she knew no dream could match the isolating feeling of despair trapped in the bones of this house. No imitation could create that numbing chill so similar to a dementor that it was hard to believe the house wasn't one itself, and with every step that very chill seemed to slither up Hermione's spine, a very clear reminder that she was very much awake, and on her way to speak with McGonagall, the Malfoys and the subject of her dreams. All in all, Hermione had no idea why she agreed to attend this meeting. Her only answer to that was that she had had a momentary lapse in sanity because realistically who on earth would want to return to the place they were tortured... to speak with their torturer… with said torturers family watching with hope that you'll save said torturer.

Hermione wanted to be sick. Or pass out. Or both.

"You're looking a little pale there, Granger. You okay?" Draco bumped her shoulder lightly, shaking the girl from her quiet stupor. The brunette gave a huff of disapproval before raising a brow at the boy. "Yeah… stupid question, I know. But still, if you change your mind about this. The trials not till tonight."

"I know. Thank you, Draco. I need to do this, speak with her I mean. I just need to remember that if I do this, we could get some answers. As well as some closure, I'll be fine." She smiled appreciatively at him as they stopped.

Draco gave her a once over before placing his hand on the door that would lead to the waiting party. "You've got this, Hermione." At this the witch blinked in surprise at the blondes firm support and smiled as he pushed the door open and led them through. As the pair entered, several pairs of eyes landed on them, namely those of Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and Minerva McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, glad you could make it." Minerva addressed her firmly, concern lingering at the edge of her sense of authority. Andromeda smiled warmly at the young witch whilst Narcissa gave a polite nod of acknowledgement, something akin to guilt lurking in the womans averted gaze. And in the middle of the room, shackled to the floor was Bellatrix Lestrange. Except… this Bellatrix wasn't grinning, nor was she laughing, or even cursing. The only thing similar about the witch before Hermione was the tumbling black curls that seemed to engulf the womans form as she knelt on the floor, overgrown bangs loosely curtaining her eyes. The most different thing about the dark witch? Her eyes. Hermione remembered ink as black as coal for eyes with this glint of murderous intent that never left those soulless orbs. The eyes of the witch before her resembled no such intent or darkness. They still held that emptiness that accompanied the colour black, but that's all they seemed to carry. A hollowness that was truly, terrifyingly haunting. Hermione shuddered. Those were the eyes of someone who had suffered tremendously, someone who danced with death and lived, someone who had lived with dementors. Which is exactly what Bellatrix Lestrange had done.

"Bellatrix…" Narcissa started, unsure how to encourage this interaction. This was after all not just a meeting. It was a chance to change her sentence. Narcissa had appealed for rehabilitation on probation if a victim of Bellatrix could forgive her, anything but Azkaban and the dementors kiss. An incredibly risky move on the youngest Black's part but the witch seemed determined to save the dark witch, even if the majority of people couldn't fathom why.

"Bellatrix, Hermione Granger is here… to talk to you before the trial." Andromeda spoke clearly though it didn't even seem to stir Bellatrix.

Minerva sighed in disappointment as she stepped forward raising her wand which in turn caused the shackled witch's face to lift to meet their gazes. "Mrs. Lestrange, this is your last chance."

Now this caused a reaction. The second the mention of the name 'Lestrange' passed through Minerva's lips an ugly snarl tore through the room, so sudden and violent and… guttural that Hermione wasn't entirely sure it sounded human, let alone that it came from the trapped witch in front of her. Then it dawned on Hermione, that was exactly what this witch was. Trapped. Caged. A caged Bellatrix was something that scared Hermione. It was a fear stronger than when she was pinned beneath the woman with a blade carving up her arm. It was a primal fear of the unknown. Something about the wild, untamed aura of the dark witch seemed almost monstrous. It as akin to a feral animal. An animal that has only known blood and pain and power its whole life. Hermione swallowed nervously as the vicious sound retreated into no more than a low rumbling, and then into silence as the dark witch seemed to finally take in her surroundings before her empty gaze settled once more on Minerva and she tilted her head, smirking wickedly.

"I thought we had discussed this, Minny. It's, Miss Black. Not, Lestrange. It was never, Lestrange." Bellatrix gave a toothy smile, one that brought a rather barbed edge to her already pointed words.

"Lestrange or Black, you're still the same sharp-tongued viper, Bellatrix." Minerva's lips rose in disdain at the nickname, and despite the surreal danger of the situation, the name had caused Hermione to smile for just a second. This, did not go unnoticed and immediately that small quirk of the brunettes lips was like blood in water, where Bellatrix was a shark.

"Awww did the muddy like that one? Has Dumbledore's little mouse got a sense of humour? At least your mudblood finds me funny, Minny!" Bellatrix crowed, her laughter filling the room, causing Hermione to take a step back and subconsciously squeeze her scarred arm.

"That is quite enough Bellatrix." Narcissa Malfoy had finally spoken. Her command rang through the room with a sudden arctic chill that silenced Bellatrix immediately. The dark witch cast her gaze downwards away from the brunette witch and momentarily glanced at the polar blue eyes of her youngest sister. "You realise everyone in this room, especially this girl are your sole saviours from Azkaban, yes?" Bellatrix nodded solemnly. "Then perhaps you will treat them with the respect that they deserve considering they are the only thing stopping the Wizengamot from letting a dementor have its way with you." Narcissa spat the words with a thinly concealed, arctic rage as she took a step towards her eldest sister who remained firmly in place, frozen by the woman's anger.

"I… understand, Cissy." The witch murmured quietly although completely unapologetically. Bellatrix then raised her head to stare blankly at Minerva, a sneer taking place though lacking its usual malice. "So, what can I do for you… Minerva."

Minerva sighed. At least this was a step forward, Narcissa's presence seemed to have been a very big advantage for the task and the older woman was very appreciative of the stern blondes attendance. "Mrs-" Bellatrix frowned at the older woman and Minerva resisted rolling her eyes. "Miss Black. Before you is Miss Granger, a girl you've tortured and scarred grievously. Yet, here she stands today, to hear you out and possibly save you from death. She is the brightest witch of her age, however I myself cannot fathom why she would even consider saving you. So make this count, Miss Black. It may be your very last chance at life." Minerva finished strongly, staring into Bellatrix's starless gaze with contempt. On the contrary, Bellatrix looked rather unaffected by McGonagall's speech, instead focusing on picking at her nails until the old woman had finished. The black haired witch then turned to look at Hermione. Although it wasn't really just looking, it was more staring. Hermione wasn't sure if it was analytical or predatory but she could tell the woman seemed to be searching- for what? Hermione honestly didn't know.

"Why?" It was the younger girls only question.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, darling." Bellatrix replied drolly, once again tilting her head as if some confused dog. It infuriated Hermione more than she could explain; balling her fists, she walked till she was directly in front of the chained witch.

"Don't play games, Bellatrix. I think everyone's honestly sick of them. Just, just tell me why- that's all I want! Were you abused? Did they put a curse or charm on you! Is that why you cut me? To possess something the way they possessed you!" Hermione was shouting, her voice like thunder in the silence of the room as everyone watched the girl unburden herself, tears stinging the girls eyes as her nails dug into her own palms hard enough to leave red crescents. The darker haired woman sat in silence as she watched the little witch sob. Barbed wire lined Bellatrix's veins, and with each suggestion and accusation that left the girls mouth it felt as if that wire had cut her, causing pain and anger to ooze into her blood. Despite this inner turmoil, Bellatrix remained silent, allowing the girl to channel every shred of hatred, sadness and agony into her screams. She deserved it, and she knew she did.

"Is that it, Bellatrix?! Were you some plaything that got tossed aside! Did you fail to impress your so called 'dark lord' even after you tortured the Longbottoms into insanity?!" Hermione was shaking now, a coalition of rage and pent up distress swirling into a storm as she grabbed the dark witch by her robes, a momentary growl escaping the older woman. "Did he beat you for your failures?! I'll tell you why no one else even bothered to save you; it is because you are a monster, Bellatrix Lestrange! Not even your own family wanted you-"

"Miss Granger I believe that's enough-" Narcissa tried to intercept, unable to continue listening to the girls thorned wails but more so afraid for the girls safety, being in such close proximity with Bellatrix, even if the witch was chained.

"Because you hurt everything and everyone around you," Hermione cried, her chest heaving with exertion, "You don't deserve a chance at life and you never did!"

"Miss Granger!" It was Andromeda who managed to tear the girl away from Bellatrix. Cradling the trembling and broken girl in her arms, stunned at the display of pure, unbridled torment, as were the rest of the group in the room. Draco Malfoy had never seen his friend so unwound and uncontrolled before, for Narcissa she was shocked by how truly affected the young witch was by Bellatrix. And for the dark witch herself, well, it was hard to tell. Bellatrix remained silent during the girls outburst, save for a few defensive growls when the girl had grabbed her. If Bellatrix was honest with herself, she was impressed that the muggleborn had even dared gone near her, let alone manhandle her. She felt stripped by the younger girls harsh but all to true words. All in all, Bellatrix was exhausted. Physically, mentally and emotionally. The girl was right about never deserving a chance, her rant had hit a few nerves, though most of what the girl had said was only partly true.

As Hermione began to quieten, the rest of the party waited to see how Bellatrix would react. All of them fearing an eruption of derogatory curses and spiels of blood purity but mostly they were afraid of the anger. Bellatrix had been feared for her rage, even as a child and rightly so. However as Bellatrix stared at the weeping girl, there was no fury, no curses or defence of blood purity. Only weighted silence and a gaze brimming with resignation.

"You're not wrong. I was… am all those things; a possession, a tool, a failure. But most of all, I am a monster. I loved being one. It's that simple. I was born to be a monster." Bellatrix sighed heavily; rolling her shoulders causing the heavy chains to scrape against the floor loudly, before she settled, choosing to sit cross legged. She looked up at the younger witch and smiled emptily. "Does that satisfy you?"

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you for reading and hope you're enjoying it so far. We've got an emotionally unstable Hermione and an emotionally drained Bellatrix. I've decided to go with a semi-out of character Bellatrix, she'll still have some crazy but for how the story is going it's going to be a mix of that mania and exhaustion. Similar with Hermione, she'll still be golden girl but has some stuff she needs to work through. First two chapters have been quite short, hoping I'll be able to get more into writing longer chapters once the initial plan has formed! Once again thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.

\- Weekly-Crisis


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved, all of that belongs to J K Rowling. This is my first fanfic, I don't have a completely solid idea of where it is going yet but hopefully you stick around for the ride. Slowburn bellamione. Not completely alternate universe/timeline but it doesn't completely stick to the original timeline of the series. Reviews are welcome, let me know what you think! I'm aware of some spelling errors from the previous chapters and am working through it! I'm sorry for the very long delay for chapter three.

Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favourited and reviewed! (Vilkiss thank you for the comment hope you enjoy this chapter!)

Honestly so happy with the responses for this, really appreciate everyone and glad to see you're all enjoying the story so far.

Here's chapter three!

\- Weekly-Crisis

* * *

 _Bellatrix sighed heavily; rolling her shoulders causing the heavy chains to scrape against the floor loudly, before she settled, choosing to sit cross legged. She looked up at the younger witch and smiled emptily. "Does that satisfy you?"_

" _No. Not at all." Hermione murmured miserably, body limp in Andromeda's grasp._

" _Well, if that's all, I think we're done here." Bellatrix huffed, shoulders sagging as she hunched forward, chin resting lazily in her palm. Hermione stared at the witch in confounded silence._

 _Narcissa braved breaking the silence, tucking a blonde strand delicately behind her ear before casting Bellatrix with a look of sheer disappointment, her eyes mirroring a mournful ocean. "Bella, I am begging you to stop with this abrasive behaviour. Miss Granger is our only chance at-"_

" _ **Our**_ _only chance?" Bellatrix practically barked her laughter, mirth and despair swirling so inextricably Hermione wasn't entirely sure if the dark haired witch was capable of feeling much else. Which was curious to Hermione as the younger witch had only ever seen variations of destructive pleasure and chaotic mania in those black depths. It caused brown brows to raise in pure bewilderment. A bewilderment that was shared amongst the rest of the company watching Bellatrix closely. "Let me explain why i'm laughing, since you all look like you've been stupefied!" The chained witch grinned ferally, venomous laughter spilling from her lips as easily as the woman had spilled blood. "I just find it amusing because, well, you keep saying_ _ **that**_ _like it's both our chances. As if… as if we're both facing life imprisonment or death! like everything came crashing down on the_ _ **both**_ _of us. Which is utterly hilarious because last time I checked, and give me a moment just to confirm my suspicions-" Bellatrix shook her shackles violently, glanced at her youngest sister, before nodding in satisfaction, pitch eyes ablaze, black curls wild and in that moment Hermione saw the witch as both thunder and lightning. "Just as I thought, only one of us is in CHAINS!" Bellatrix's voice boomed with the very thunder that encapsulated her nature. Lightning colliding with swirling volcanic fury and before anyone could blink, a spark of untamed, ferocious magic lashed out. A strike of white rimmed purple scorching the floor before being suddenly, and violently quashed by the restrictive seals ingrained into the witch's shackles. It all had happened within a few seconds but the guttural animosity that ripped through Bellatrix's throat was nothing short of devastating._

 _Hermione had thought her own screams during her torture in this very manor were agonising but nothing could compare to the sheer, unbridled pain that was Bellatrix's resounding cry. It was raw frustration, defeat and distress all bundled into one person whose dam had just completely collapsed after years of damage and repair; though it never would never be the same fixture. Hermione should have revelled in this. She should have been overjoyed at the witch's despair. Hermione should have been a lot of things. Instead all she felt was a sadness so deep in her bones and all the witch could do was stare in astonishment. This wasn't the same Bellatrix Lestrange that pinned Hermione to the floor, who murdered Dobby, who tortured the Longbottoms. There was no hysterical laughter, no thrill or bloodlust in this woman's eyes; only darkness, bottomless pitted darkness. Bellatrix was.. Is wounded. A caged, muzzled animal about to be put down._

 _Hermione's arm throbbed._

 _She fled the room after the dark witch collapsed, painful spasms still running its course through her body._

That had been one hour ago, yet Bellatrix's scream lingered in Hermione's mind. Echoing repeatedly in the background of any and every thought. When Draco found his bookworm, the young woman had been sat with her knees pressed to her chest and her arms wrapped protectively around herself. No words passed between them. Draco simply sat next to the brunette and let his head thunk softly against the wall behind him. Five minutes into the mutual silence, Draco felt a soft weight press against his shoulder, brown locks brushing his jaw lightly as Hermione settled into his side comfortably. At first he stiffened at the contact but quickly relaxed into the quiet search for comfort. Hermione sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, Granger. I… that is mother and I completely understand if you wish to leave. This was a horrifically stupid idea and I-"

"I'll vouch for her."

"I understand I'll inform mother of your decision."

A beat of stony silence.

"I'm sorry… You'll what?" The blonde turned to face his friend, shock clear in his pale blues. His hands came up to grab Hermione's shoulders and started to thoroughly shake her. "Repeat that again. Are you insane? I misheard right?" Confused and hysterical laughter bubbled up past Draco's lips as he shook the girl.

"Draco, could you stop shaking me-"

"No because it sounded like you said you would-"

"Vouch for her?" Brown orbs glittered with amusement as she observed Draco's lapse in sanity.

"Yes! Which is preposterous and- and you must be sick, with a fever or...or with the crazy-"

"The crazy?"

"Yes the crazy! Oh Merlin, maybe I'm the one who's lost it? Granger! Check if I'm the one with the fever!" Draco finally released her and began hectically checking his temperature. Hermione smiled and although a little dizzy, placed a reassuring hand against Draco's arm.

"Draco, shut up for like ten seconds. Although, you might be right about the crazy stuff though, we'll come back to that another day. Even still, I'm serious about vouching for her." Hermione ran her fingers through her curled hair unsure before meeting Draco's hanging jaw with confidence and determination.

"Why?"

Hermione pursed her lips, resting her chin atop her knees once more and stared ahead contemplatively. "To be honest, Draco… I'm not entirely sure. When I looked at her, really looked at her, I still saw the woman who hurt me, but I also saw a woman who didn't hurt me. A person who has well and truly been hurt her whole life. It was… haunting." Hermione subconsciously drew in to herself more, brown eyes flitting through a storm of emotions. "I saw exhaustion. Perhaps even regret. I… I can work with that. It means that she can understand, whether that means change or redemption I have no clue. I'm not saying I forgive her, not even close to. But this wild exhaustion is something I can work with."

"I'm not going to pretend I understand, Granger. Quite frankly, I think you're mad for this. Mother will be thrilled I'm sure." Draco smiles softly. "Well, I'm sure the adults are worrying sick by now. Let's go grace them with our youthful presence!" He grins playfully, shoving the brunette goodnaturedly before bouncing to his feet to get away from the shell shocked witch whose mouth was full of carpet. Hermione glared at his retreating form before standing, disgruntled.

"I will so be getting you back for that." Draco simply shrugged at her threat as she caught up to him and they began their walk through the halls towards three magical signatures. Once they entered the study in which the three adult witches were quietly discussing the next step. Narcissa noticed the two teenagers first.

"Miss Granger, I would like to sincerely apologise for my sister's abhorrent behaviour and I completely understand if you choose to stop this foolish idea now and move on and...and why are you smiling, Draco?" Narcissa bristled at her son's easy grin interrupting her apology.

"Hermione is going to vouch for Aunty Bella."

"I… You…" For once in her life, Narcissa Malfoy was speechless. Tears threatened to spill as she stared at the muggleborn in complete wonder. "Truly?" Narcissa whispered, full of disbelief. Her answer came in the small smile that pulled at the young witches lips. To the shock of everyone in the room, Narcissa Malfoy began to cry. "Even after everything, you would really help her? Thank you. Really, I am… truly grateful to you." Narcissa mumbles between quiet sobs, muffled behind a delicate hand.

"Hermione, are you absolutely sure about this?" Andromeda turned to look at the little witch. Confusion, appreciation and awe swirling in her eyes that so mimicked her eldest sister. "You do remember this is the witch who-"

"I haven't forgotten a single thing, Andy." Hermione's tone was clipped, but her gaze settled softly on Andromeda, trying to convey how set she was with this decision. From across the room, sat in an armchair, Minerva McGonagall watched and listened to the exchange in silence. A part of her was proud of Hermione's decision, the young prodigy had so much kindness in her that sometimes she truly believed Hermione could get a dragon to roll over, tail wagging like a pet dog. That particular thought had the professor smiling and she sighed heavily before standing, garnering the attention of everyone in the room.

"Well, Miss Granger. I would like to admit that I am a tad surprised by your decision, but i have never once doubted your kindness, nor your determination. Perhaps with your support, the council will allow Bellatrix to live. Let us not waste anymore time." Minerva finished with a stern look that caused each witch and one wizards back to straighten and the mood to sober. "Hopefully Fudge will agree with you."

It was a strange gathering. The Wizengamot had decided that members of the Order and those who Minerva approved would make up the council for Bellatrix's trial with only Cornelius Fudge, being the active Minister of Magic, in attendance from the ministry. Sat around a private courtroom were many in attendance including; Molly and Arthur Weasley, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, the Tonks family, with Nymphadora Tonks sitting with Fleur Delacour. Even Neville and Luna sat in the small crowd. All watching Bellatrix Lestrange chained to the middle of the floor, the dark haired witch still recovering from the magic that wracked her body with convulsions. Cornelius Fudge sat atop a chair watching curiously as Hermione Granger took the stand.

"Hermione Granger, you are currently in a court of law here to judge the crimes of one Bellatrix Lestrange, death eater and former right hand of he-who-shall-not-be-named." A low growl emanated at the back of Bellatrix's throat at the sound of her ex-husbands last name, though nothing else passed and so Fudge continued undeterred believing it to be a protest against the mention of Bellatrix's dark lord. "Do you understand that your decision today is the last testament to the witch's trial and if you choose to condemn her, Bellatrix will be served with the dementors kiss?"

"I do, Minister." Fudge nodded at the simple response and glanced at the group in the room. If Hermione were to choose death for the death eater many people would be more than satisfied. The dark witch had committed atrocities and wizards wanted blood for blood. Hermione had even suffered grievously at the hands of the witch. Truth be told, Cornelius was ready for this trial to be over, he knew the outcome and was more than ready to pass judgement. That is, until Hermione floored the entire court,bar those who knew her decision, with five stunning words.

"I wish to save Bellatrix"

At this, the death eater in question lifted her head in utter shock. She met warm chocolate eyes across the room, the same eyes that merely hours before resembled cracked, charred earth but now glimmered with… with emotions Bellatrix couldn't place. Bellatrix wasn't sure what had happened but she knew that sound had exploded around her, shouting, disagreements, vehement and furious but all of that was drowned in silence to Bellatrix. To the dark witch all sound had stopped, replaced with a silence that stretched privately between herself and the young witch. Bellatrix was confused. Confused at the girls choice, confused by the feeling of relief blooming in her chest at the thought of living - she had been resigned. She had been ready, to die, to rot, all possible negative outcomes Bellatrix was ready for. She was tired, of life, of death, of pain and of hope. And with five words from a bushy haired teenager she had been ruined. Completely and utterly ruined. Bellatrix let her eyes drop to the floor.

"M-Miss Granger I… are you certain of your decision, this is a very serious matter, many people want this particular death eater dead. Doing otherwise would invoke a wrath of the people… a wrath that would be directed at you." Cornelius stared at Hermione desperately, imploring the girl to change her mind. His pleading look was met with steel.

"If I may, Minister, I am aware of everything that Bellatrix has done in her life. Acutely, in fact. However… I truly believe she can be redeemed, and she can't do that if she's dead or being drained by dementors for the rest of her life." At this the arguments fizzled out, leaving everyone in attendance in rapt attention. Hermione took a breath, rolling her shoulders before addressing the room fully. "I'm not saying she can be good, or ever truly pay for what she took from people, but she can be given a chance. Especially with you-know-who still out there, how are we supposed to be the light if we cast those in the shadows into complete darkness." Her speech was met with stoic silence. Bellatrix glanced at the people surrounding, feeling very much like like a circus animal before Nymphadora stood up.

"'Mione is right. Bellatrix may have been on the wrong side of the tracks but that doesn't mean we should abandon her. Bellatrix… actually saved me during the final battle… I never said anything because I wasn't completely sure it was her but-"  
"Are we really considering letting this, animal back into society?! She is a murderer!" Molly Weasley's indignant shout sweeped over the room and more voices joined the fray.

"And she'll continue to be one if we don't do something Molly!" Andromeda barked. The arguments began again, though with the discourse it became clear that more of the order were taken with Hermione's compassion over Molly's vengeance. Fudge listened intently before pinching the bridge of his nose and raising his hand, commanding the attention of the room. After meeting each gaze of those in attendance, his eyes met Hermione's.

"Let's say that we do pardon Mrs Lestrange. What would we do with her? If not imprisonment, then what? She can't just be released, Miss Granger."

"Rehabilitation. At Andromeda's or in a safe space on the grounds of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Surely you can't be serious. The school has just been rebuilt and you want to keep a death eater on the perimeters near students?" Fudge's eyebrows practically raised into his hairline. He turned to look at Minerva begging the professor to see how ridiculous this idea was. "And the ministry would never allow Lestrange to stay with family, it's too much of a risk!"

"Actually, Hogwarts makes sense. We could keep Madame Lestrange in a variation of the room of requirement. It could be sealed off so students and teachers couldn't access it without permission from myself and we could have her see a therapist." At that, Bellatrix snorted, all eyes turned to her and suddenly the dark witch felt very self-conscience.

"And how about you Lestrange? Miss Granger has pleaded a case for you, do you believe you deserve this chance?" Fudge asked her scathingly.

"Not at all." Bellatrix smiled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This is a very, very risky plan Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall. If you believe you can make this work I will approve it. However, you will have shifts of aurors as a protocol as well as reports on Bellatrix's behaviour. Any contact with Lestrange must be signed upon by Minerva or by myself. If the ministry, and myself do not find these reports progressive after a year then Bellatrix will suffer the dementors kiss. Bellatrix Lestrange, you have been given a chance at redemption." Fudge finalised his decision with a thwack of his gavel. Murmurs spread through the group until one by one each member apparated from the room, leaving Hermione, Minerva, Andromeda and Nymphadora and Narcissa and Draco. Once again, silence filled the room. Hermione was becoming quite sick of this tense quiet and sighed heavily before thanking Minerva for her support. Narcissa gracefully slid across the room to Bellatrix and wrapped her arms around her sister tightly.

"A year to prove yourself, Bella. Things might actually be okay." She whispered softly, her voice full of a hope that sat at the bottom of Bellatrix' stomach.

' _A year'_ Bellatrix thought. _'A whole damn year to be a lab rat. A living lab rat, but an experiment nonetheless'_. The dark witch returned the embrace and as her sister let go to thank the muggleborn, Bellatrix turned her hands, listening to the steel clasped around her wrists clang quietly. She flexed her fingers before rolling her eyes at her next thought. ' _A lab rat with a therapist'._ She turned her heavy gaze to the young witch.

"And who on earth will be giving me, **therapy** , mudblood?" Bellatrix spat, the word therapy making her stomach coil with anxiety and the slur slipping past her lips like a viper hidden by flowers. Hermione levelled a glare at the black haired witch before approaching her as the others watched with bated breath.

"Most people would have said thank you, but I guess a kicked dog like you can't even do that. I still hate you, don't mistake that, but you could show some appreciation considering I just saved you, Lestrange." Hermione's words were laced with more than venom, they were threaded with it; poison and electricity and it struck the dark witch, causing her to hesitate for only a split second before a feral growl burned at the back of her throat.

"You have _ruined_ me."

* * *

Sooooo that happened. I've decided on a few pathways for this story and the rehabilitation of Bellatrix by Hermione is only a small one that i've wanted to try from reading a few different plots. I know this chapter was a bit slow but i really wanted to get Bellatrix's sentencing out of the way as i felt it was gonna be the slowest and longest to write but i wanted to show a hint of the connection and understanding between Hermione and Bellatrix. Next chapter will have more interaction between the two and i hope this chapter hasn't been too long. Reviews are always welcomed! Let me know what you think! Will try and commit to updating once a week or every two weeks. I apologise for any mistakes with spelling etc I tend to write and upload at one in the morning and have no beta reader ;-;

I also decided to change the name from Why do the birds sing to just Why do birds sing. I didn't like the way the sentence sounded with the 'the' in it and felt like why do birds sing rolled off the tongue better... if I'm wrong let me know.. but I won't change it ;)

Thanks for reading!

Weekly-Crisis


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I am so so sorry for how long it took to get this up. I have had some major writers block and been super busy with work. But I finally got this chapter done, and it's longer than the past few chapters luckily. Thank you to everyone who has commented, reviewed and favourited I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story so far, your comments have really helped push me to get this done and to get future chapters done! I am working on getting chapters out earlier and trying to work out a time-frame for posting updates. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy chapter five!

As always, I don't own any of the characters or the world etc, it all belongs to J K Rowling.

\- Weekly-Crisis

* * *

Hermione glowered at the witch before her. An indignant fury quickly clouding her thoughts as she leaned down towards the witch, their faces a breath away as her brown orbs burned into black. _'How dare she?!_ ' The audacity of the older witch both confounded and infuriated Hermione and as she stared murderously into swirling amused ink, it made the younger witch want to drive her wand into the woman's throat and cast a sectumsempra. That thought sobered Hermione.

When had she become so cruel?

Hermione felt her throat tighten and it became increasingly hard to breathe, like a pipe clogged with unruly hair. She finally swallowed, her spit like thick soup.

"Has the kitten got claws?" Barked Bellatrix, teeth bared and chest heaving. The younger witch's eyes narrowed as she felt tempted to draw her wand on the animal before her. Something about this witch made her magic want to snarl and lash out, made her want to break something, anything. Bellatrix's destructive nature was irresistible and it latched onto others like a parasite. Hermione had never felt a stronger desire to be better than now. She had a job to do. She had to focus. So instead of retaliating, Hermione drew a breath and stepped back, never breaking eye contact with the bound witch.

"You ruined yourself." Hermione finally said. Bellatrix laughed loudly, though it lacked mirth. It was a chimeless sound; a broken bell, it was empty and though others wouldn't notice it, it was brimming with contempt and self-loathing. Hermione stared impassively. Several resounding sighs echoed in the room as Hermione felt a hand wrap gently around her upper arm and coax her backwards away from the shattered witch.

"Come on, Granger. Let's leave my crazy aunt to sulk and go grab a butter-beer, yeah?" Draco smiled supportively, gently pulling the girl closer to him until she finally locked eyes and nodded slowly.

"Crazy?" Bellatrix howled. "I am not crazy, nor have I ever been crazy! You're the one hugging _filth_ , get your hands off of her, you might catch something!" She sneered and Narcissa sighed, stepping forward.

"Bellatrix, please-"

" _Bellatrix, please._ " The witch mimicked before laughing once more.

"Bellatrix that is quite enough. I suggest you remain quiet unless you wish to be shipped off to Azkaban before Miss Granger's, very generous, solution even begins." Minerva spoke, steely gaze pinning Bellatrix to the floor even more so than the chains. Bellatrix growled quietly before huffing and crossing her arms. Despite herself, she quickly cast a look over to the brunette, only to see her levelling that same blank stare at her. Very quickly, Bellatrix felt vulnerable. That was not okay, Bellatrix never felt vulnerable, she refused to yet without meaning to she averted her gaze to the floor, visibly deflating as something hot and sharp stabbed at her gut. _'A kicked dog.'_ That's how the girl had described her mere moments ago. It made her want to snarl and whine at the same time, because as much as Bellatrix wanted to fight it, that is exactly how she felt- how she has been feeling for a long, long time. A kicked dog, an abused dog… a rabid dog. This girl, this insufferable girl with her strange chocolate eyes that seamlessly changed to raked magma had easily just burnt a piece of Bellatrix's wall, and it made her **vulnerable**. How utterly ridiculous. She wanted to laugh again but stifled it, feeling molten brown eyes on her form and kept her eyes firmly planted on the ground below her, even when Minerva resumed talking.

"Despite Mrs-" A small growl slipped past Bellatrix's lips and Minerva rolled her eyes. "Miss Black's outburst, she has a point, Miss Granger." Minerva levelled her gaze at Hermione, the young witch was smart, but even this seemed an impossible task for her. "If I'm being completely honest, I don't think there are any witches or wizards that would want to help Miss Black, let alone spend sessions rehabilitating her… in fact, most would much prefer her execution." Minerva pinched her nose in thought.

"'Mione, it was your idea, you must have had someone in mind?" Nymphadora asked tentatively, glancing at the brunette whose eyes snapped to her. Hermione wrung her hands nervously as she stared at the group around her.

"Well… I …I thought that I could do it." Hermione voiced carefully, watching the mixed expressions of shock fall upon each face; only Draco knew of her plan. She would help Bellatrix, get her to open up and actually want to be a better person in hopes she would provide aid in finding Voldemort and the remaining death eaters. She would rebuild Bellatrix Black. And if she couldn't, well then, and only then would she have no issue leaving the witch to the bloodthirsty victims of the war. As she gazed at each person, she eventually fell to Bellatrix who had finally looked back up at her, the dark witch showed no emotion in her black depths, in fact she seemed to remain completely impassive to this information.

"Hermione, dear… you're not even a full fledged witch let alone an adult. This isn't a job for you, honey." Andromeda frowned disapprovingly.

"Actually, Andromeda, that…" Minerva sighed heavily, her gaze lingering on Hermione. "That isn't entirely true." Regret tinged the professors tone heavily and Andromeda raised a dark brow challengingly.

"Oh, and how so, Minerva?" Andromeda bit back.

"Hermione is technically nineteen." At this all heads were once again on a sheepish Hermione, who for her part, looked resolutely at a wall, feigning interest in one particular spot. "I gifted Hermione my old time turner in her third year, and well… the Ministry granted her permission to use it " Minerva gently fixed her glasses, purposefully ignoring Andromeda's aghast expression. "I assure you, it wasn't meant to be used for anything more than extra study time," Minerva cast an exasperated glance at the golden girl in the room who smiled shyly back. "However, obviously what came next was the incident with Sirius. It just so happens, that there was more than one incident in which Hermione, travelled through time. One in particular landing her stuck in time."

Bellatrix perked up at this, black eyes swirling with barely restrained curiosity. "Stuck in time? As in a time period or-"

"I believe I asked you to remain quiet, Miss Black." Minerva threw a glare at the dark witch who growled in response but otherwise returned to silence. Hermione cleared her throat, brown curls bouncing lightly as she stepped forward to address the entire room, even Bellatrix dragged her eyes to meet the young witch.

"The point is, during my third year I used the time-turner extensively. I studied it's magic; how it worked, the mechanics behind it and... eventually I got carried away." For just a fraction of a second, a shadow passed over Hermione's eyes. Subtle yet full of a thick, tangible darkness that momentarily seeped into the witch's frown, into the way her arms tensed ever so slightly beneath her sleeves and into the way the muscles in her hands tightened. Hermione was used to no one noticing these little habits, or noticing anything really. It had become ingrained into her life since before Hogwarts, even her natural intellect seemed to isolate her. Harry and Ron, her closest friends had never picked up on the small details of her life; when she had come back after a mishap with her time-turner, her hair had been longer, her muscles more defined, and scars lined her skin yet they didn't even batter an eyelid. She doubted they even noticed some of the major details of her life. They only focused on what they wanted to, saw what they wanted to see. Even now, everyone in this room didn't notice her minute fury, her magic silently thrashing beneath her skin. They eyes simply lingered on her with curiosity. Everyone, except a dark haired witch whose onyx eyes roamed over her form with a searing intensity that caused Hermione to silently recoil. "A-anyways, my… little traipses in time and experiments had some unforeseen effects. One of them being my age. If i'm honest, I don't even know the full extent of how much my travel has affected me. When I last cast an age reveal, it had raced through several different numbers before settling on nineteen." Hermione swallowed nervously, she had cast that spell again last month and it had repeated what it had done the first time, except this time it lingered on twenty before landing back on nineteen. She knew the time-turner had the ability to change it's users age, such with the Mintumble case. Hermione was lucky she had come back relatively the same and not a thousand years older. It made her heart race to think of the many effects of time travel she had managed to avoid, she was clever, she took as many precautions as possible.

Eloise Mintumble had been clever though, just as careful, and she had been aged five centuries. Yes. Hermione was indeed incredibly lucky.

"That doesn't mean you should be taking on this job, Hermione. In my books, you're still a teenager. It also doesn't change the fact that you have no qualifications and Bellatrix is a death eater! Hermione, dear, this is a job for St. Mungo's or a professional." Andromeda narrowed her eyes at the younger witch, a surge of protectiveness fueling her determination. She would not allow the girl to spend any more time with Bellatrix. For Andromeda, this was a dangerously stupid plan. Bellatrix was, no... still is a danger, still a death eater, still the sister that burned her name off the family tree and scorned her for her choice of love. Still the witch that tortured Hermione. Despite her faith in Hermione, Andromeda was nowhere convinced that Bellatrix could change, not even Nymphadora's belief that her 'Aunt Bellatrix' had saved her could sway her. She stared at the brunette prodigy capturing everyone's attention and her gaze hardened as Hermione twiddled her thumbs and gave a small smile. This couldn't be good. "I swear to Merlin, Hermione Jean Granger, if you say you trained as a therapist I will cast an ebublio on you and leave you to Teddy." Andromeda threatened with a curt raise of her eyebrow and an upward tilt of her chin. It was moments like these that Andromeda Tonks looked more like a Black, and it did not go unnoticed by her sisters.

"I loved that jinx! Didn't know you had it in you Andy! Wittle baby Andy casting wittle baby jinxes!" Bellatrix cackled, black hair tumbling forward as she shook with unhindered amusement.

"So help me Bellatrix Black, I will put a muzzle on you if you don't shut up!" Narcissa snarled at her oldest sister, glacial composure cracking. Bellatrix's mouth snapped shut as her eyes widened with a certain fear slinking into her irises that caused the witch to lean back and stare at Narcissa blankly, and if Hermione was right, which she often was, she was sure she could see hurt and betrayal flash in the dark witch's eyes. How peculiar. Bellatrix's change in demeanour had been instant. Her lips had momentarily pulled back to bare teeth before they fell and her eyes seemed to darken from their mirthful ink to a barbed, pitch sable. Even more peculiar was Narcissa's change. As soon as she had spoken, regret pooled in her cerulean blues; it seemed to weigh on her shoulders, forcing them to slump and it carved her scowl into a frown. Even Andromeda had deflated at the words. If Hermione wasn't mistaken, it seemed a line between the three sisters had been crossed. But over the mention of a muzzle?

Ridiculous.

Hermione was confused, more than confused. She was flummoxed but more importantly, she was intrigued. It seemed there was much, much to learn. Fortunately, Hermione lived for learning.

"You wouldn't dare." Bellatrix's voice dripped with a taut, carnal rabidity, layered with a smoky husk that forced a shiver to race along Hermione's spine. A snake coiled in her stomach, and Hermione found her fight or flight senses streaking through her veins with a sudden ferocity that was inextricable, as her heart pounded against birdcage ribs, that now felt too small, too fragile to keep the sporadic muscle in place. Then, to make the situation worse, Bellatrix looked at Hermione. Swirling abysses pinning Hermione in place. Hermione never felt more like prey than in this moment, if it was possible, the brunette's heart doubled it's efforts to break from her chest. She was even sure she heard a low growl rumble in the back of the dark haired woman's throat. But as quickly as the witch had paralysed her, she released her, choosing to send that venomous stare back towards her youngest sister.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean it." Narcissa drew into herself, the ice-queen visage melting in the face of the eldest Black's ire.

"Oh? You didn't?" Bellatrix cackled. It wasn't the same bloodthirsty one that many in the room were accustomed to, but it still held that same terrifying effect with the way she tossed her head back, black tendrils curling like fur standing on end. "No, of course you didn't. No one ever means it, do they? Not you, not Andy, and definitely not Father!" This time, Bellatrix's laugh tumbled miserably from her lips and for those who weren't immediate family sensed this raw display of emotional, intimate turmoil was not meant for their eyes.

"Bella, she said she's sorry, please you can tell she means it, just- just please calm down." Andromeda wrapped an arm around Narcissa's waist protectively, the blonde witch tensing at the touch before sinking into the warmth of her sister's embrace. Bellatrix's answering sneer was so visually vicious that Minerva took a step forward, standing in between the three, ready to intervene should this family matter turn violent, even with the dark witch magically bound.

"Does she?! Does she really mean it?! I know Father _truly_ meant it when he _chained_ me outside with the dogs he starved for days just to-"

"Bellatrix please, she just-"

"Oh shut up, Andromeda! Just. Shut. Up!" Bellatrix ground out hoarsely, lips pulled into a snarl as her breaths rattled her chest. Her head shaking from side to side, hands tangling in inky locks and magic sparking quietly from fingertips. As if she was trying to wake up from a nightmare. Minerva's wand slipped into her hand as she watched the dark woman begin to descend into a past despair that seemed to haunt her present.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, you will calm down this instant or you will hurt yours-"

"I AM NOT A LESTRANGE"

And there it was. That awful, mind deteriorating sound. Like someone dragged a knife along glass. That blast of magic and the resounding scream. A strangled, sobbing scream of pure frustration, pain and anger. The screaming had lasted approximately ten seconds before Minerva recovered and cast a silencing charm on Bellatrix, who now in complete silence writhed on the floor. Taking a glance around the room, Hermione saw the devastating effects that Bellatrix had on others. Nymphadora had covered her mouth in shock, her hair a gloomy cobalt. Narcissa's face was buried in Andromeda's chest, the two clinging to each other as the blonde sister weeped, her sorrow evident in the way her sobs came tumultuously. Draco… Draco simply looked away. His normally slick back hair sticking up at different angles due to the blowback of his Aunt's burst of magic. Hermione, herself, was stunned once more. Except this time, the brightest witch of her time, had been given a more in-depth snippet of the dark woman's life. Hermione swallowed down her pity as she reminded herself once more that she had a job to do, and it seemed a lot of it would be digging into Bellatrix Black's childhood. What turned her into Bellatrix Lestrange. Yes. Her plan would work.

"Hermione. If this isn't proof enough that my… estranged sister is too much to handle than I don't know what is." Andromeda murmured softly, her gentle voice nudging everyone out of their own heads.

"Andromeda, I understand. But… I've always wanted to help people, and during my time-travel I started training in therapy. And if we're all being really honest here, Bellatrix is someone who is in desperate need of help." Hermione spoke softly before tilting her chin towards the mess of black hair and twitching skin still mutely screaming on the floor. "I mean, look at her, Andromeda. At least I'm someone who actually wants to help her, I could bet you galleons that anyone you find would sooner throw her under the bus than actually work with her." Hermione stared imploringly at the middle Black sister, begging that she would see and understand how important this was. Andromeda stared back at the witch, deemed genius, thoughtfully, before eventually sighing and hugging Narcissa just a little tighter.

"I truly hope you know what you're doing Hermione Granger."

Hermione beamed brightly at that. "I always do."

Over the next few days, the transition of Bellatrix into Hogwarts was not the easiest one. The news of Bellatrix Lestrange's sentencing spread faster than wildfire with many readers flocking to the captured death eater's location. Most were indignant, some heartbroken with very few understanding and supportive of the decision. However all were partially sated by the fact that the brains of the golden trio was on the case. Eventually, the difficulties were ironed out and there had been two rooms specifically made inside of Hogwarts for Hermione to rehabilitate Bellatrix and then a safehouse built in the forbidden forest, not too far from Hagrids' Hut. Everything was in place and ready for Hermione to truly begin the main steps of her plan. It was around seven at night when Hermione walked down the path to the safehouse to meet Professor McGonnagal and Bellatrix herself, the warm night air tickling her cheeks and playing with her hair. She replayed everything that had happened during and after Bellatrix's trial and many things stuck in her mind, but one in particular was that… Bellatrix had seen. No one ever saw. Yet the dark witch had seen her, had actually noticed the way her body and even her magic reacted to memories of her time travel experiences. She would have to be careful not to let the death eater learn anymore from her, at least anything she didn't want the witch to know. Knowledge is power, and Bellatrix knowing too much of her past could have undesired effects, it could give the woman power over her and the point of this was to get Bellatrix to relinquish power. To open up and reveal herself… more importantly reveal what she knows of Voldemort. After all that was the purpose of all this planning. It also gave Narcissa and Andromeda a chance to get their sister back, as well as Draco and Nymphadora a chance to really bond with their Aunt. Looking up Hermione noticed the freshly built cabin come into view. It was a simple and rustic piece of work but still quite beautiful if she did say so herself. Despite it being in the forbidden forest, it was relatively peaceful, with bird songs drifting soothingly in the breeze and a quaint stream babbling nearby. If it wasn't for the purpose of rebuilding a death eater into a good person, Hermione would consider it a good holiday home. She sucked in a breath as she finally reached the doorstep she was greeted by Nymphadora.

"Wotcha, 'Mione!"

"Tonks? I didn't think they would allow you to be one of the aurors on this project. But it is a pleasant surprise, it's good to see a friendly face." She smiled warmly at the pink haired girl, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. She truly meant those words, when she returned to Hogwarts to make preparations, Harry had fought with her for hours. Fortunately he did eventually see reason after she told him her plan. Ron was a whole other story, he refused to understand. He had been the one to shun her, but once she got Harry on board he seemed to settle. Though he still consistently warned her, it was becoming quite taxing. He would stop her in the corridors, near the dorms, just to give her spiels about being safe and not letting her ideas get the best of her. In all honesty, Ron was driving her crazy. At least Neville had just avoided her. The only other person to understand her, apart from Draco, was Luna. She sighed, releasing the girl who smiled brightly back at her.

"Well, no other auroras actually wanted the job unless it was to … well most of my colleagues interests lied in Bellatrix not getting better, to say the least." Nymphadora's smile fell and her eyes hardened. "Obviously I was the only one who stepped up bearing no ill-will." Hermione nodded in understanding; that made sense. Even one aurora would be enough, Hogwarts was protected property and they had Hagrid nearby anyways. This would still be enough protection should anything happen, and the presence of Bellatrix's niece might work to her advantage.

"Is Professor McGonnagal here?"

"Yeah, she and Aunt Bellatrix went in about half an hour ago. They were arguing about the set up, last I heard them." Nymphadora shrugged and chuckled before allowing Hermione to press her ear against the door. It seemed quiet. No, that wasn't quite right, it was silent. McGonnagal was supposed to be waiting outside the door with Bellatrix. But if they went in? And they were arguing?

"Uh, 'Mione? What are you-"

Hermione reached for her wand before throwing open the door, a spell on the tip of her tongue before she stopped in the doorway, eyes wide as she watched a distraught, antagonised Minerva McGonnagal chastise a disgruntled Bellatrix Black. Hermione blinked in surprise, a warm blush spreading over cheeks. She forgot about the silencing charm to ward off students and those not authorised. And as she had not yet put herself on the authorised list she would not of heard a thing. Her first mistake. Nymphadora chuckled, coming to stand by the brunette in the doorway to watch the two.

"I still don't like it."

"For the last time, Bellatrix. You don't have to like it." Bellatrix pouted at this, arms crossed over her chest and eyes narrowed before huffing impatiently.

"Why can't we just move it."

"Because Miss. Black, you don't get to make the rules here! Stop acting like a child over a table!" Minerva threw her hands upwards in exasperation, glasses slipping slightly to the left and strands of hair coming out of place whilst Bellatrix simply feigned an aghast expression, hand held over her heart.

"I am not a child. At best I am a mopey teenager." Bellatrix grinned devilishly at the dishevelled and clearly fed up professor before lazily glancing at Hermione. "Ah welcome, muddy! Perhaps you will see just how right I am about that bloody table!" She laughed mirthfully, rocking back on her heels as she did so.

"Miss Granger, thank Merlin you're finally here. This witch is insufferable, I truly feel for you and the task you have given yourself." Minerva approached Hermione calmly, running a hand to smooth errant curls and to right crooked glasses. "That is, if you still are absolutely sure about this? There's still time for someone else to do this."

"Professor, whilst I appreciate your concern… everyone's concern, I am dedicated to this." Hermione met the older woman's gaze head on, her gryffindor spirit roaring at the challenge presented. Eventually, Minerva sighed and reluctantly stepped to the side to allow the girl to walk forward. "You can go, Professor." Bellatrix sat surprisingly silent during the exchange, choosing to pick at her teeth despite the manacles still clamped around her wrists.

"Go? Miss Granger is that such a wise idea?"

"Please, Professor, if this is to work at all, it needs to be just me and Bellatrix. I have the emergency coin and there's the floo for you to make a house call whenever you need. Tonks will be right outside and even Hagrid is a short run from here." Minerva frowned at the thought of actually leaving her favourite student alone with the death eater but slowly relented. She trusted Hermione, the witch was brighter than almost anyone she'd met and she had taken many security precautions. She would be okay.

After a shared embrace, Minerva left the cabin and Nymphadora resumed her position outside the door. The moment Minerva left, Bellatrix shifted on her feet, watching curiously as the younger witch fished around in her robe pockets. A few seconds later and the brunette produced a bland, silver coloured box, the girl smiling as she opened it for Bellatrix to look at. "I convinced the ministry to try my idea of bracelets for keeping your powers bound instead of those god awful chains. They should hurt less too." Hermione spoke softly, unsurely but confident regardless. Bellatrix frowned at the girl, confusion swarming her brain.

"Why would it matter if it hurt less? I imagined you of all people would want me hurting, muddy." Bellatrix cracked a grin at the girl, one that was teasing and showed teeth. One that she was used to getting a fearful reaction from. However, Hermione just watched her, brown, calculating, eyes carefully checking the woman over.

"No one deserves that kind of pain, no matter what they did. I believe the same with Azkaban." Hermione took two silver bracelets from the box, gently unclasping them, inspecting the quality of the devices before approaching the other witch slowly, the way one might a wounded animal. Bellatrix's lips pulled up at this, a low growl burning in the back of her throat. The girl was lying. She had to be. She didn't even react to the slur. The girl was lying through her teeth.

"Is that so? What if I believe I deserve it?" Bellatrix's stare hardened at the girl as she simply clasped the bangle-looking devices around her wrists and then vanished the heavy chains. Bellatrix glanced at them, they weren't connected, she could move her hands without restriction. Her initial growling quietened at the prospect of more physical freedom and she stared at the objects thoughtfully; turning her wrists over a few times curiously, flexing her fingers for good measure and then stretching out her arms. Her lips pulled up ever so slightly at the feeling.

Hermione watched the death eater quietly, observing the other woman's reactions and saving anything important in her memory for later. Listening to the intimidating rumbles in her throat settle, a warmth of pride settled in Hermione's stomach as the woman relaxed a bit more. Enough to even unconsciously let the tiniest smile out before the girl. "Then… I think you have a sadness in you, one that shows that you regret the things you did." Hermione tried to choose her words carefully, she honestly wasn't entirely sure if Bellatrix regretted anything, but she had seen the way the witch reacted to her past and she understood things she did wrong, even if she didn't care they were wrong. A moral compass suggests morals. Bellatrix must feel something, and if she doesn't now, she will eventually. It's all a matter of progress, experimentation and success. For now, it seemed giving the woman freedom to actually move was a step forward.

Bellatrix regarded the girl before her carefully. Her face slipped into an impassive mask. "You're a fool to think that. I don't regret anything." _'Do I?'_ Bellatrix's gaze lingered on the girl. At the beginning of this journey to war she liked to imagine she didn't regret a thing, but as time went on she knew things had changed. But there was no room for feelings like regret, sympathy or empathy. Such things would get you killed. Bellatrix honestly didn't remember if she regretted anything anymore. Sometimes she would feel something, a wallowing sadness burrowing in her heart, but that would be quashed immediately by the Dark Lord. The girl was a fool, she was naive. She had no idea what it was like. Watching the brunette double check the bracelets she began to wonder if the girl was just stupid or have an insane amount of that ridiculous Gryffindor courage that house took so much pride in. Hermione then stumbled over the rug on the floor causing Bellatrix to grin ferally. Definitely stupid. Flustered, Hermione cleared her throat and threw a glare over her shoulder at the snickering woman behind her.

"What do you think of the house?" Hermione ventured slowly, clicking her tongue as she ran her fingers over the mahogany wood of the fireplace.

"I don't like the table."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It needs to be moved more towards the centre of the living room. In front of that couch." Bellatrix gestured between the table near the window and the couch in the center of the room, her eyes alight with excitement. "And then get a smaller table to go near the window. That would look much better." Hermione was surprised. Who knew the witch had a thing for decorating, she almost smiled at the witch's behaviour before she crossed her arms. Except she wasn't just the witch, she was a death eater. Hermione would have to remember that.

"Since when does a death eater care about home decoration."

Bellatrix looked over her shoulder at the little witch behind her. It was like a curtain had been drawn apart. She momentarily forgot who this witch was. And that… she was at this present moment, still a prisoner. A lab rat to her, to her people. Bellatrix straightened and mirrored the girls crossed arms, staring defiantly at the witch's insolence. "I was more than a death eater, obviously."

"I find that hard to believe." Hermione chuckled darkly. "From what i've seen, you were made to be death eater, you even admitted it yourself to me." Bellatrix frowned, watching how quickly the girls eyes swirled from honey to raked dirt.

"I didn't say that."

Hermione scoffed at that answer, her hands moving to ball at her sides. "Why lie now, Bellatrix?! You said to me that you were born to-"

"Be a monster."

Hermione froze as Bellatrix locked eyes with her. Oleaginous black mixing with a buried sorrow that tinged her irises and swam in the inky colour. Hermione felt her heart clench painfully and she wanted to look away but the dark witch held her gaze, demanded it.

"A monster. Not a death eater." Bellatrix finally broke their gaze and looked out the window silently. "I will retire to my room to… settle in. Are… there clothes for me?" Hermione watched as Bellatrix drew her arms closer to herself, insecurely? The witch even hesitated. Twice. That was… different. Hermione swallowed, she didn't expect to feel guilty.

"Um, yes. It'll be in the dresser or the closet. Narcissa sent some of your belongings."

"I see. I appreciate that. Goodnight, mudblood." Bellatrix sneered and sauntered off to the back of the cabin. Back to the slurs? Hermione frowned and sighed. She should have expected that. _'I may have just destroyed the progress we just made.'_ Hermione thought angrily. She let her anger get the better of her and now Bellatrix once again had every single defence back up. Hermione grumbled in frustration and flinched when she heard the bedroom door slam. Slowly, Hermione walked to the room Bellatrix was residing in and listened quietly. From what she could hear the dark witch was acquainting herself with her room. By throwing, what Hermione imagined, was the bedside lamp at a wall. She sighed and knocked gently.

"I'll be back in the morning. Goodnight." Hearing no response, Hermione rubbed the back of her neck anxiously before leaving the house, the front door locking magically behind her.

Nymphadora nodded to her as she passed and Hermione gave a half-hearted smile back before waving goodbye to the young auror.

Bellatrix sat cross-legged on the bed in the room. Gripping the sheets beneath her angrily. She wanted to destroy everything around her, she had far too much energy. Sighing she took a few calming breaths, it didn't help, not much anyways, she still wanted to tear apart the bed, the wallpaper, all of it. But she already broke the lamp, and she wanted to at least live comfortably if she was to stay here. Bellatrix stared at the strange contraptions locked around her wrists curiously. They weren't tight, but they weren't loose and they were light. She hated to admit it, but the young muggleborn was right, these were far better than those chains. Bellatrix's energy began to simmer as she observed the devices. It was like jewellery. Bellatrix sighed and flopped backwards, her head cradled by a feathersoft pillow. Her eyes fluttered at the feeling, she hadn't slept in a bed, a real bed in years. Slowly, gently, as if she was afraid someone was watching, Bellatrix turned and buried her face into the sheets, it had many different scents, a soft, blossom smelling fabric softener and… some smells she couldn't quite place, but they were all pleasant. Bellatrix recounted how the last few days… or week? She lost track of the time a lot. But a lot had happened, a part of her was still in disbelief at the outcome but one thing stuck out to her as she began to drift to sleep. That mudblood… that muggleborn… Bellatrix growled at herself for her thoughts changing and drew the covers over her head. That witch, had seen her. No one ever saw. Not truly, people saw the anger, the fury. Only her sisters ever saw the pain, but in recent years she had become a master at covering it from them as well. Yet the little witch, had actually noticed the way her body and even her magic reacted to her memories. The pain and sadness that wracked her. She would have to be careful not to let the golden girl learn anymore from her, at least anything she didn't want the witch to know. Knowledge was power after all.

* * *

So that's it for chapter five! I hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know your thoughts, responses and any questions i'm happy to try and answer (unless it gives away the plot too much ;) ) etc. I'd love to hear how you think things are progressing between the two. Obviously the real Bellamione is coming through now, especially towards the end; in previous chapters they kind of dance around each other and there's always more people with them, never just the two of them alone so there's going to be more time focused between them. We did get to see some hints into the two witches lives, past and experiences and I'm hoping to delve more into that later, I've got plans and ideas in the motions!Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm still working through everything. Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter!

\- Ebublio - Puts an object in a large bubble (video games). Jinx.

\- Weekly-Crisis


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I know it has been an absolute age for this chapter and I can only give my apologies; I am currently utterly useless at time-management due to my work and home life being chaotic ;-; Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed! Honestly so happy and grateful for you guys! I have tried replying to some reviews but I figured I might as well address a few on here as well (also sorry if I haven't managed to respond!).

\- RedWar: Thank you so so much! Wowowwow what a compliment haha, I'm glad I can bring something new to you and that my writing and ideas are having a good impact so far! Thank you for the support :))

\- HitsujiNoShinigami: I'm glad you like the plot so far, I know it's a little slow in terms of progressing but I've got planssss. Hahaha, Bellatrix is also incredibly curious about Hermione's time travels but obviously won't show it. I unfortunately will not be revealing anything major about the little witch's travels but I will continue to drop hints;) Great minds to think alike! Perhaps they're a lot more similar than they think hehe. Thank you for the support:))

\- Vilkiss: One of my first reviewers and followers! Thank you so much for your continued support first of all! I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much and I'm hoping I can continue to impress! Thank you for the support:))

\- All the guest reviewers!: Thank you so much for your support and encouragement! Everyone is honestly giving me motivation to keep writing this fic (I unfortunately have had some writers block which has led to the delay of this chapter:( ) Also yay for the title change! Haha glad it's gotten a better response than the old title! Thank you all for your support!:))

\- Violet1512: I'm so glad you like the story so far! Hopefully you are sticking around for the angst between our two girls! Thank you for the support :))

-Raingirl71: I'm glad you agree! Honestly I fumbled around with this plot idea for a while before I made the decision to have that as a main part of the narrative but I am happy it's working in my favour. Thank you for your support:))

Once again, thank you to everyone whose read, reviewed and followed! Your support has been awesome and I'm glad I can provide some entertainment for you guys. Anyways, that's enough for me, sorry for the long opening. Here's Chapter Five!

Disclaimer: As always, all characters etc. belong to J K Rowling!

\- Weekly-Crisis

* * *

The next morning found Hermione nestled in a shaft of sunlight; warm, grey sheets wrapping loosely around her. The previous night had left her thoughts tumultuous, errant theories and curiosities wreaking havoc in her mind, leaving the young witch with very little sleep. As daybreak tickled her cheeks, Hermione turned over once more, twisting so that her face became buried in the charcoal pillow beneath before groaning as not a second later her phone alarm went off. The young witch flung her arm outwards towards the shrieking device, promptly slamming her hand down on the phone in an attempt to crush the infernal noise. After unsuccessfully turning her phone off and succeeding at knocking it onto the floor, Hermione simply cast a silencing charm on her phone, grumbling in frustration as she was forced to sit up. Swinging her feet over the side of her bed, Hermione ran her hand through her hair, working through some of the kinks before taking a brush to the knots in her curls. As Hermione looked at herself in the mirror she began to glare, a thin scar ran just beneath her collarbone, the tail of it curving upwards ever so slightly. It was one of the reasons, Hermione preferred to wear turtlenecks and other clothes that covered the majority of her body. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her body, or even the scars. She simply knew they would draw attention to her, attention that quite frankly she didn't need, nor no longer needed. Once upon a time a part of her may have craved the worry and attention of her friends. But she was different now, she no longer worried about friendship circles or other trivial matters. She was focused on her studies, her work. Magic and science. Harry and Ron never took notice of her scars before, but she knew once they did notice they would make it all about them. Hermione's fingers tightened around her hairbrush, her magic beginning to writhe beneath her skin. She grit her teeth as she once again, came to the conclusion that it was easier to hide the scars. To hide all of it. Her eyes narrowed as she tilted her chin examining a much more faded cut that wrapped around her throat and touched the edge of her chin. Sighing she put the brush down. She couldn't let these thoughts consume her, she had a project to get back to. Bellatrix. She had to go check on the dark witch before she went to classes today and having the infuriating woman notice more about her was not an option. A soft purring pulled at Hermione's attention and the young witch smiled as a warmth pressed against her leg. Crookshanks always knew when she was in need of comfort. Her familiar was one of the only things that anchored her in this world. Lazily threading her fingers through Crookshanks fur, Hermione's shoulders relaxed, and her eyes slipped shut as her breathing evened out.

"Thank you, Crookshanks." She whispered lovingly. Staring into the kneazles amber tinted eyes, a thought struck Hermione. Perhaps a soothing presence like Crookshank would put Bellatrix more at ease. Judging from the witch's seemingly animalistic behaviour it would be worth a shot. Hermione filed the idea away, it was one that would need to be implemented slowly. Hermione grinned; Bellatrix was perhaps one of the most interesting people she had met; psychotic, yes...hateful? Absolutely. But interesting nonetheless. She had so many questions and ideas for the witch. If this succeeded, not only could they finally find Voldemort, his weaknesses and possibly even end him but it could also reshape the wizarding worlds view in therapy and perhaps even its prison system. She had to succeed.

After finishing her morning routine, Hermione strolled through the corridors, books in hand as she made her way out of the school, fully aware of the tuft of ginger following close behind, and the scruff of black at his side. Hermione grumbled to herself as she turned yet another corner to try and shake them off her trail, yet despite her best efforts, the boys were relentless and she eventually slowed her brisk walk to a complete stop in order to throw them a glare over her shoulder.

"Harry, Ron, I know you're following me, so can we stop stalking me and actually just ask me what you want to." She said sharply, her tone slicing into the boys confidence and making embarrassment bleed out. Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked away as Ron started to turn pink.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It was Ron's idea, he just wanted to make sure-"

"Whatever it is you're about to say, just stop. We've all had this argument a million times!" Hermione snapped, her anger rising as the same argument was about to start. "You both could have just talked to me." Hermione's grip tightened on the books in her hands as she narrowed her eyes at her so called best friends. Where was the trust? The Faith?

"'Mione, we're just worried about you, you have to understand. Love, this is a dangerous game you're playing. This could put everyone in danger." Ron stepped towards the girl, his eyes shining with worry and frustration at the brunette's behaviour. He didn't understand why she couldn't let someone else deal with this mess. If he was honest, there was a lot about Hermione he didn't quite understand. Especially her distance after their kiss. He wish the witch would spell it out for him because quite frankly he didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. All he wanted to do is protect her. "You're hanging out with, Malfoy of all people, you're going to be spending time with his deranged death-eater aunt. Ever since the battle you've changed-"

"I don't see how who my friends are concerns you, Ron. And since you, nor any of the other students have access to her, she doesn't pose a threat to anybody right now. Not to mention the wards in place, or the fact that she's confined to that space, oh and there's even an auror constantly patrolling. Her powers are sealed and oh what else!" Hermione's sharpness slipped into that of a steel sword as she glared at the boys, her magic writhing, barely contained at her fingertips. "How about the fact that the 'brightest witch of her age' is on it, that's what you all call me isn't it? So pray tell, what on earth are you worried for." She stepped forward into Ron's space, the redhead instantly feeling his protective energy dissipate at the girls anger, so much so that he physically deflated as he stumbled back.

"She's still a death eater! The right hand of you-know-who! I-"

"You what? Wanted to find out where she's being kept so you could do something about it? Are you forgetting she is key in our plan to find you-know-who!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's foolishness. Harry at least had the decency to look ashamed.

" No! I… we just... wanted to make sure that you're safe." Ron finished flatly, his eyes pinned to the floor as his cheeks burned in humiliation. Hermione's lips curled at the display and she scoffed, turning away from the two.

"Well, thank you for the faith in me. I am, as you can see, very much safe. So, if that's all, I've got work to do." She began to walk, leaving the two behind as hot angry tears burned at her cheeks. How could Ron accuse of her putting everyone in danger? That stung more than they could possibly know. After trying to keep her friends, this school, everybody safe for so long, how could he? Hermione wiped angrily at her cheeks and tried to focus on her destination as she left the school gates. The sunlight kissed her cheeks as she stepped out, and she closed her eyes at the feeling of the wind gently pulling her hair backwards. Nature seemed to curl around Hermione in almost every way. After the witch composed herself and began her walk to the cabin, life amongst the trees appeared to be in full swing, birds were singing, the trees looked greener, flowers were swaying and in general it seemed the woods were dancing. Sunlight filtering through branches like glitter and a river nearby was humming softly. Hermione smiled warmly, relaxedly. She was glad this was the location she picked for this project, the entire area put her mind at ease and being somewhere uncrowded or loud meant Bellatrix would get some peace without having to be staring at a cement wall in Azkaban. Everything was in place for a reason, it was all apart of her plan. As she took the final turn behind a tree she stepped past the glamour that was put up a good few metres before the wards, the magic rippling around her form as she continued. She smiled to herself, she had thought of everything, the glamour itself disguised the area and the cabin, anyone who didn't know it was there would simply be compelled to turn around after seeing nothing but winding trees. And if anyone was to get past that they would have to get through the wards, which would be near impossible, Hermione was proud of her work, and was sure of it's stability and efficiency. Nothing would get in the way.

"Wotcha, Hermione!" Tonks grinned as she saw the brunette enter the wards.

"Hey, Tonks. How are you?" Hermione smiled as she walked to stand in front of the taller girl. She looked tired but otherwise happy.

"Oh, I'm good. Great! Things with Teddy have been going really well and mum said she would like to meet with Bellatrix eventually. She's actually been getting closer with Aunty Narcissa, they have tea now. Tea! Imagine." Tonks laughed as she tried portray the image of Andromeda and Narcissa sharing cups of tea and scones. "Bellatrix… well she doesn't make a lot of noise. Sometimes we talk. And I mean talk without her biting my head off which is also great." She smiled brightly at Hermione who took all the information in with no trouble.

"I see. That's… good. Progressive. For everyone involved actually, I imagine once me and Bellatrix have a few more sessions we can allow visitations." Hermione commented off-handedly, new ideas for reform shaping in her mind quickly before she was suddenly engulfed by Tonks. The pink haired witch's arms holding her tightly as the woman's scent of lavender invaded her senses.

"Thank you, Hermione. Honestly, the fact that even just speaking with her is possible is… is amazing considering we all thought she wanted to kill us. My family and I can't thank you enough." Tonks whispered softly, gently grasping the younger witch's shoulder. "This is what hope looks like." Hermione stood still in her arms, before smiling and hugging the woman back.

"I'm glad you all see it that way." She murmured back. Tonks frowned and let the other girl go before smiling supportively.

"It'll get better." Hermione smiled back and nodded, although she wasn't entirely convinced. "You can head in, Bellatrix has been pretty quiet today. Probably sleeping all day." She snorted and Hermione nodded, her curiosity rising. After thanking Nymphadora, Hermione opened the door and stepped into the living room of the cabin, securing the door behind her. Looking up, Hermione locked eyes with Bellatrix whose arms were currently wrapped around the table she had managed to lift off the ground. Bellatrix held her gaze for several seconds before she deadpanned and dropped the table.

"Mudblood." She greeted blankly before inspecting her nails as if she hadn't just tried to lift a table that was twice the length of her, although as Hermione walked closer she could see the very faint pink colouring the witch's cheeks.

"Black." Hermione responded, a small smile tugging at her lips at the witch's behaviour. "You really don't like the table there do you?" Bellatrix snorted, a sneer lingering at the edges of her mouth as she eyed the younger witch.

"I thought I had made that extremely clear"

"I take it you didn't like the lamp in your room either." Bellatrix balked at this, her gaze dropping to the floor in what looked to be heavily guarded guilt.

"At least you didn't break the table." Hermione grinned, amusement lingering in her voice. Bellatrix glanced up in surprise at the easy tone the girl had taken with her. Hermione sighed softly and took a seat on one of the armchairs she had previously set up in the room.

"I… didn't expect you to return so quick." Bellatrix admitted quietly. It was a small admission but the weight of it was more than it seemed, Hermione observed the dark witch for a moment. By admitting that, Bellatrix showed worry, or perhaps resignation that this rehabilitation had come to an end before it even started. Hermione smiled internally, it was another step forward, even if the witch denied it, she wanted this to start and continue.

"Well, this whole idea was mine, it would be unprofessional of me not to stick with it just because of one incident. Besides, yesterday was… my fault." Hermione crossed her arms, looking at the rug beneath her feet, she needed to make Bellatrix feel comfortable, and if yesterday was any indicator, Hermione would have to be careful of the darker thoughts that passed her mind. Bellatrix stared dumbfoundedly at the younger witch before her. She couldn't remember the last time someone didn't blame her for something, it was a strange occurrence. But, it showed the girl was being honest about actually wanting to work with her, and so… Bellatrix sat down on the couch opposite her. She wouldn't admit it, but it felt good not being treated like a complete animal. To feel something other than pain around another. Bellatrix took in the girl before her, she looked tired, if slightly irritated. Perhaps the younger witch wasn't sleeping well or something was on her mind. Not that it bothered Bellatrix.

"You look like shit." No. It did not bother Bellatrix at all.

Hermione looked up in surprise, a look of sheer shock encapsulated in her features before mirth started to fill doe eyes and she burst into laughter. Bellatrix's brows furrowed as she played with her nails awkwardly.

"I feel like shit." Hermione laughed once more before splaying her hand across her face in an attempt to calm herself. Bellatrix looked more confused than before and it was causing too much amusement for Hermione which made the dark witch quick to anger. Bellatrix began to scowl.

"Why are you laughing muddy!"

"You just have a way with words." Hermione continued to laugh as Bellatrix frowned. The younger witch eventually calmed and lazily smiled at the dark witch, catching the other off-guard who in return scowled. "Anyways, I wanted to come by before my class started to see how you were doing."

"So?" Bellatrix picked at her teeth, disinterested.

"So… how are you doing?"

Bellatrix gave the girl an appraising look, her eyes narrowing on the brunette. "As well as someone who can't go outside can do." At this Hermione frowned, she opened her mouth to comment but Bellatrix tilted her chin and continued. "Why do **you** feel like shit." She bared her teeth only slightly, a defence to deflect Hermione's own questions. The younger witch knew what the black haired woman was doing and sat back, debating whether to share her troubles with the boys this morning. Hermione folded her hands and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"I had an argument with… my friends. On a topic which we have discussed extensively, yet they still choose to bother me about it." Hermione hummed thoughtfully near the end as she recalled her previous altercations with the boys.

"I take it these friends are Potter and the Weasel boy."

"Weasley… but yes, them."

"Is there a difference?" Bellatrix snorted before waving her hand dismissively. "I could always just kill them for you, for the right price that is." Bellatrix continued picking her teeth and Hermione wasn't sure if that was meant to be a joke and it seemed neither did Bellatrix. She sat up straighter, her gaze sharpening.

"Is that how your Dark Lord got you to do his bidding?" She ventured. Bellatrix paused momentarily in her cleaning. Eyes as dark as night fell upon Hermione a second later, and once more Hermione was reminded of a storm, of thunder and lightning. But none of that came, Bellatrix instead uttered a single word.

"No."

"Will you tell me what it was?"

"No."

Silence fell after and Hermione bit her cheek as she struggled to bring back the calm conversation. Bellatrix's attention had now turned back to the table by the window. Hermione followed her line of sight and fiddled with her jumper.

"You know that's meant to be a dinner table. That's why it's against the window."

"I know."

Hermione frowned, looking at the dark witch then back at the table. "Then why do you want it in front of the couch?"

"Because it'll tie the room together better, besides the table is long but not that tall. It'll look better as a coffee table but you can still use it for meals." Hermione's curiosity got the better of her and she leaned forward intrigued.

"Did you do interior-design?"

"I…" Bellatrix turned her attention from the table back to Hermione and began to glare. Her lips curled and Hermione was briefly stunned at how sharp the womans teeth were. "Do you always ask so many questions?" Bellatrix growled quietly to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sometimes. Less so now than before." Hermione replied, bitterness tinging the end of her sentence.

"Because of whatever happened when you travelled through time?"

This time it was Hermione's turn to glare and she shifted in her seat, crossing one leg over the other. "No. It was actually after I started school." Hermione chose not to elaborate, she was taught from a young age by her peers not to ask too many questions as the results were… unfavourable. But the dark witch didn't need to know that.

"Hm how boring." Bellatrix remarked uncaringly and leant back on the couch, flopping backwards unceremoniously. "Wittle muddy was bullied. What a sob story." Bellatrix didn't even flinch at the spike in Hermione's magic, instead she just threw a lazy glance at the girl.

Hermione was becoming quickly furious with the dark witch's perceptiveness, her nails digging into the arm rests. She sucked in a breath. She couldn't retaliate angrily or the dark witch would shut down once more, she had to remember Bellatrix's scathing behaviour was created as a defence mechanism, at least that's what she theorised. Hermione, closed her eyes and sighed heavily coming to the conclusion that is she wanted the other witch to give, she would also have to give.

"Yes, it is a sob story. Which is why I don't care for it." This surprised Bellatrix, who turned her head to fully look at Hermione who now sat still, the epitome of calm and collected. Hermione shrugged at Bellatrix's furrowed brows, before reaching into the bag she had brought with her to pull out a few books. "I figured you would get bored doing nothing but… moving tables apparently, so I brought you some reading material." Bellatrix frowned at the witch before her.

"Why?"

"Because I'd like for you to trust me, and making this place more comfortable for you seems to be a good step forward."

"I could just be using you to get better stuff." Bellatrix raised a brow and huffed as Hermione smiled back at her.

"For some reason, I don't believe you are doing that, besides, they're only books." Hermione stood and held out the thin paperbacks to the dark witch who simply stared at her. After a minute, Bellatrix hesitantly snatched the books out of the younger girls hands. Her eyes browsed a couple of the titles and she sneered.

"Is this muggle literature?"

"I'm surprised you didn't say mudblood."

Bellatrix hummed thoughtfully. "An accident. Let me rephrase, is this mudblood literature?" She sneered and showed teeth whilst Hermione simply smiled at the witch. Bellatrix growled to herself, irritated that the witch wasn't scared of her nor once again had no reaction to the slurs she had used.

"It is, but I thought these ones in particular would be of interest. The way muggles think our world works is quite entertaining." Hermione shrugged and held her hand back out to the witch. "But if you're not interested I can always just take them back." Bellatrix sunk further into the couch at the offending hand and growled bringing the books closer to her. Hermione smirked at the display, _'Got you'_ she thought. Bellatrix's face became blank almost instantly as she realised what she had done and immediately threw the books beside her uncaringly, though she didn't dare give Hermione a response, instead choosing to roll her eyes and snap her teeth at the girls fingers. Hermione began to grin but quickly masked it and chose to sit once more.

"Are you ready to start treating me as your therapist?" She smirked as the woman's eyes lingered on the books beside her before snapping to brown orbs. Bellatrix debated with herself internally, on one hand giving the girl snippets of what she wanted to hear could be beneficial in getting her early release from this rehabilitation crap, on the other, she would be giving the girl… the order something to use against her. Bellatrix crossed her arms as she thought. The main issue was the Dark Lord. If he was to find her or even learn that she had given in to the orders plans... she might as well have been given the dementors kiss as nothing would compare to the dark lords' wrath. She shivered. She glanced once more at the younger witch, and her brows furrowed, confusion swirling inside her before she crossed her arms. Bellatrix frowned deeply, since speaking with the witch the other day, her mind had eased ever so slightly. Was it selfish of her to want more of that? To want the dark lord's voice out of her head, to have a piece of sanity returned to her?

Bellatrix uncrossed her arms.

"I'll treat you how you deserve, muddy." She finally growled in response.

"So, is that a yes?"

Bellatrix glared. Grumbling, she conceded and leant backwards, blowing hair out of her face.

"For now. What would you like to know, all wise and compassionate mudbaby?" Bellatrix smiled sweetly, sarcasm mincing her words, yet seeing the witch's face light up was enough to diminish her harsh tone. Bellatrix threw her glare to the floor instead.

"Thank you. And for now, that was enough." She picked up her bag. "Well, this was a good start. I've got my class to get to but I'll be by later, Black." Hermione then left the cabin, leaving a huffing Bellatrix Black in the living room.

Hermione started the walk back to the school with a bright smile on her face. The amount of progress she had just made was incredible and she was more than thrilled with Bellatrix's behaviour. In the few moments she had spent with her, she had learnt so much and had seen the changes in the dark witch almost instantly. It made Hermione wonder what the line between the amicable, if somewhat brash, witch inside the cabin and the witch that had committed murder as easy as pouring herself a glass of water was.

When Hermione arrived to her class her mood instantly fell at seeing Delores Umbridge standing next to a very uncomfortable Professor Slughorn. Hermione inwardly scowled, she wished the woman died in the woods. Despite everything Umbridge had played very well at keeping her alliances hidden, Hermione had always suspected she was in league with Voldemort but somehow the woman had managed to keep her ties covert. The woman being here also meant that her project with Bellatrix was at risk if Umbridge stuck her nose into it. Hermione grit her teeth as beady eyes locked onto her.

"Miss Granger, cutting the time a little close aren't we?" Umbridge smiled sweetly, her eyes glinting with the promise of pain if she had actually been late.

"Ah um… sorry Professor." Umbridge simply smiled in response and looked at the class, Hermione took that as she was being dismissed and so made her way to her seat. Her eyes brightened noticing Draco in the seat next to hers. The blonde haired slytherin smirked at her and nodded his head as she sat next to him. _'Perhaps this class won't be complete torment'_ Hermione thought as Draco leaned closer to her in order to whisper. Hermione briefly glanced up, and her nose wrinkled; 'Draught of Peace'. Hermione scoffed quietly, using such a potion was a temporary fix, there was no use for long term practise and-

"You okay? You look like shite." He murmured quietly, keeping his eyes on his notebook as Slughorn began his lecture on today's potion. Hermione paused, immediately reminded of dark hair and a sneer. She looked at Draco in surprise before looking away as Umbridge's eyes began to linger on her. Her heart spiked at the connection and she frowned at the feeling.

"I had another fight with Harry and Ron." She whispered, pen scrawling against paper. "Are all your family this perceptive or is it just you and your aunt?" She grumbled to herself. Draco blinked in surprise at the question and chuckled.

"I would take a guess to say we all are. The boys are Gryffindor's, Hermione, you've got to expect them to be stubborn arses. Bellatrix getting on your nerves as well I gather?" He questioned, steel blue eyes briefly darting to his companion who began to lean her cheek against her fist on the table.

"Doesn't excuse them from being pricks." Hermione sneered as she watched the Professor explain the ingredients boredly before she began to tap her fingers against the table. "Actually, Bellatrix was … irritating but otherwise okay. I believe things are progressing well." Hermione smiled, happy with how the experiment was going so far. Hermione had a brief worry that she was enjoying the experiment with the dark witch more than she should. The woman's nature was just so endearing, her wild nature a new and strange thing to Hermione and it was making her question a lot of what the papers had said about the death eater. It also made Hermione want to put her guard up more, she had to keep her focus. The more she saw of the dark witch, the more she could be able to learn about Voldemort. And from what she had seen so far, the witch had a lot to offer; even if anything to do with the death eaters will be off-limits for the time being. Umbridge suddenly appeared in her line of sight and her smile fell into a frown as her gaze hardened.

"Something amusing, Miss Granger?" She smirked, as if she had caught a child with their hand in a cookie jar. Hermione tilted her head feigning ignorance.

"Not at all, just excited to put all these ingredients together." She quipped, brown eyes bright with fake admiration that seemed to infuriate the older, pink clad witch. Umbridge promptly scoffed and turned around. Fortunately the rest of the class passed without incident and while Hermione found the potion making boring, certain qualities of it gave her ideas for her sessions with Bellatrix. Draco walked Hermione out of the class seeing as Umbridge had her eyes on his friend the whole lesson. Speaking of, Draco glanced at the brunette, the girl hadn't focused on the lesson at all.

"Granger-"

"Draco-"

Both teenagers stared at each other before laughing. Draco grinned and slung his arm around his friends shoulders who smiled happily back.

"Want to tell me what you're planning, golden girl?" Draco's eyes sparkled with cerulean steel mischief. "And can I help?" He winked conspiratorially.

"Well I have no idea what you're suggesting." She feigned shock and hurt, a smile cutting through as Draco poked her cheek. She laughed and gave in. "Actually, now that you mention it, if you have any information on your aunts childhood, that would be grand. I feel like that will be a major breaking point in this experiment. Or if you have any ideas on how to get Ron to leave me alone would be great too." Hermione sighed, leaning into the blonde for comfort. Other than Harry, Draco was one of the only people she could truly be this relaxed around, especially with physical contact.

"Well, I could talk to mother about aunty B tonight, but your weasel problem looks like it's about to get worse." Draco grinned, running a hand through his hair to ruffle blonde locks. Hermione frowned, she looked up at him to ask what he meant before red hair caught her eyes and Hermione suddenly realised how Draco's arm wrapped carelessly around her shoulder might look. She sighed, already feeling the headache she was going to get from this. She let her gaze fall to Ron, his eyes were burning rock pools as he glared at the arm wrapped around her. Hermione began to think of obsidian eyes and something Bellatrix had said today; _'I could always just kill them for you.'_

Suddenly the offer didn't seem as incorrigible or morbid.

* * *

I've finished the Sabrina series on Netflix and I have to say, I love some of the witchcraft lore and ideas they used and I'm thinking of bringing some of the rules and ideologies about magic over into this world. Gonna look into it more but I really want to play around with the rules and laws of nature and science and all things magical!

Also if anyone is curious, I decided to keep Umbridge involved after the war, I have my reasons and they will be revealed later. It may or may not have to do with Hermione's meddling in time;)

Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a little more tame and not a lot happened but it's a little break from the chaos of the ruling of Bellatrix's sentence. Next chapter will (hopefully) serve as more time between the girls. There's a lot to learn from each other. As always, thank you again and review and let me know your thoughts!

(Also apologies for any errors etc. Still proof-reading my work from earlier chapters as well ;-;)

\- Weekly-Crisis


	6. Chapter 6

So... it's been a hot minute. This is the longest chapter out of all of them so far and honestly i'm still not very happy with it but i've been pouring energy into this off and on for the last few months and i'm finally just going to post it. Thank you to my friend and new beta reader Bambi. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: As always, all characters etc. belong to J K Rowling!

\- Weekly-Crisis

* * *

Ron usually didn't consider himself a violent person, however something about the casual familiarity of Draco Malfoy's arm draped across his love's shoulders; the way they smiled carelessly at each other and that joyful look in their eyes. Well… it sparked a hot, white fire to rot through his veins and a huge desire to plant his fist in Malfoy's face.

"'Mione." He greeted stiffly, eyes narrowing as the girl simply sighed, not even attempting to detach herself from Draco's side.

"Weasley!" Draco greeted back cheerfully instead of the brunette. Hermione glanced up at her blonde counterpart who simply smirked, keeping his eyes trained on the fuming redhead before them.

"Ferret." He growled sharply, arms coming over his chest as he sized the other boy up. "Mind telling me why Malfoy's got his spindly arms wrapped around you, love?" Ron puffed his chest out and stood taller. He wanted Hermione to know that he would fight for her, he thought that their kiss was enough proof of his affections for her, but perhaps he needed to be more bold. Unfortunately for the young Weasley, that couldn't be further from the truth and Hermione frowned at her friends behaviour. She crossed her arms and stared at him incredulously. She honestly didn't know what he possibly thought she saw in him other than friendship. Ron was sloppy and dirty. Admittedly, there were times where he could also be sweet and brave-hearted but that was why she loved him as a brother. The very thought of his lips sloppily against hers again caused her stomach to twist sickeningly. Besides that, she needed someone intellectually challenging, someone whose emotional intelligence wasn't the equivalence of a pebble. For a brief, flickering moment, obsidian eyes and tousled curls, flitted through her mind and her heart began a sporadic rhythm in response. No, she had quashed that months ago. Filled it with anger and loathing. Pain and scars. She swallowed harshly forcing those thoughts back into the crevice they crawled out from. This clearly was brought on by the time spent with the unhinged, volatile, although extremely attractive, dark witch. Realistically she hadn't spent an overwhelming amount of time with her so… perhaps she was sick. That could be a very valid reason, a fever causing delusions. Hermione quickly raced through any and every tangent that avoided the feelings being sprung from the thought of dark eyes of her past torturer. Eventually, as always her logic and reasoning crushed the panic and redirected it to the fact that she had to win Bellatrix over for the sake of the mission. Voldemort was the priority, the target, and Ron just wasn't seeing the big picture. Even if to Hermione, sometimes that picture was skewed by an impish grin. Swallowing thickly, she grit her teeth.

"Ron, please that's enough. Honestly, this is ridiculous, Draco's my-"

"Very, very _good_ friend." Draco winked, pulling Hermione closer than necessary. Inwardly, Hermione smiled at the display, finding his actions nothing but amusing. "Why would you care, weasel? She's not property, so perhaps you should stop treating her like it." Draco bit out tightly, ice curling around the edges of his voice like burning paper, lips lifting ever so slightly into the infamous Malfoy sneer as he peered at the infuriating boy before him. His eyes, however, were a siberian maelstrom in the middle of winter. He greatly disliked the way the ginger haired boy felt he had claim over Hermione, and his general behaviour to his friend had put him on edge ever since he had heard that he had called out her name instead of Lavenders during a particularly intimate exchange. His obsession with Hermione was unhealthy and unwarranted.

"I never- I just. Me and Hermione aren't together...yet, but-"

"But nothing, Ron. I thought we talked about this." Hermione bristled at what Ron was insinuating. She had honestly had enough and stepped forward away from Draco's casual grip. In return, Ron frowned, his temper tapering into confusion. Regardless he stepped forward too, standing directly in front of the girl.

"Well actually, we didn't, not really. After our… kiss, all you said was that it was spur of the moment." Ron's eyes fell to the brunette's hands balled at her sides before he looked back into her face. Soft brown locks fell just below her collarbone, slightly wild due to her naturally bushy hair. "When, 'Mione… it didn't… it didn't feel spur of the moment." Raising his hand he gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, leaving his hand resting against her cheek. Despite her ire, Hermione was beautiful, still his lovable 'Mione that threw her arms around him whilst they were soaking wet and brought their lips together heatedly. Yet despite all their time together, Hermione would always take a step back from them moving forward. Like right now, she visibly flinched, lurching away from him, as if burnt by his touch. He didn't understand why. "And whenever I tried to talk to you about it, you would change the subject." He reached for her once more, fingertips brushing her cheekbone.

"Perhaps because I didn't want to discuss it, Ron. Did you ever stop to think about that?" Hermione snapped, slapping his hand away furiously. She didn't understand what more she could do to make him see that while no part of her wanted to lose Ron, she still wanted nothing more than friendship from him. However the way he was acting was more than enough for her to wish for some more distance between them. With Ron standing so close she could see the way his nostrils flared at her cold words and how his brow creased in irritation, a vein visibly protruding from his neck.

"Well, when the hell do you want to discuss it then!" Ron bit out angrily. "All your free time recently seems to have been spent working on this 'save the death eater' project, that is bound to fail by the way, because, hey! Guess what, 'Mione?! She's a goddamn death eater!" Ron snarled viciously at the brunette, a finger jabbing the girl in her shoulder as he advanced forwards, forcing her back. "Hell, all you do is talk about her! 'Bellatrix did this, Bellatrix did that', you've been doing this for two seconds and suddenly this project means more to you than me?! She means more to you than me?!" Ron continued forward. Heat surging from his skin in waves as he stretched the lines of his own temper, ignoring the looks of other students that began to swarm around them. "You need a reality check, 'Mione! The woman is a skilled liar and a murderer, and you are wasting your time!" Hermione bit her cheek to stop herself from tearing up at her friends harsh, spiteful words. A need to defend not only her pride but Bellatrix as well streaked through her veins, inextricable from the flowing anger. Although deep inside her, a fear at the truth clung desperately to the edge of her anger, an interceptable sense of doubt becoming more tangible as she worried if he was right. Swallowing tightly, she decided that her anger was the more comfortable course, so she narrowed her eyes, and set her shoulders, magic itching beneath her skin, and red began to cloud her judgement.

"When are you going to get your head out of those books and projects and focus on what's right in front of you!" Ron continued, oblivious to the destructive energy building in the young witch before him. Draco, fortunately noticed how his friends energy was slowly bubbling around her, the ends of her curls lifting ever so slightly with her temper.

"Probably around the time you realise that no is no, Ron! You're being intransigent!" Hermione snarled vindictively, fresh tears breaking past her resolve and running in rivulets down her cheeks. The explosion of chatter from her fellow students didn't help either as she tried to compose herself. "At least I have been trying to find information on Voldemort, trying to rebuild a broken woman, to possibly even have her switch sides. Do you even understand what a powerful ally she would make?" Ron grit his teeth as Hermione jabbed a finger against his chest accusingly. "Do you want me to list all that you've done so far, Ronald?" Hermione spat viciously as she shoved him back in a desperate act for space. "So far, all you've done is put me down, whinge and complain-" Hermione wiped tears angrily away as her voice hitched from the raging sadness and betrayal welling inside her. "Not only that, you continue to senselessly pine after me whilst fucking Lavender on the side! So don't you dare. Don't you dare come at me with this shit, Ronald Weasley! I am TRYING." Sensing that both friends were reaching a very dangerous boiling point, the young Slytherin attempted to come between the two Gryffindors, his hand coming up onto Ron's shoulder cautiously in an attempt to dissuade the boy from invading the witches space again.

"Weasley, listen mate, that's enough." He tried softly, however his efforts were met by a furious dismissal as Ron smacked his hand away, tsunami eyes focused solely on Hermione, the waves retreating in order to come crashing forward with an intention to not just submerge, but to drown. Draco grunted roughly before physically coming in-between the two, once again placing his hands on the ginger boy. "Oi, come on mate. You're taking it too-"

"Oh fuck off, Malfoy!" Ron shoved the other boy to the side hard. An audible _thwack_ reverberated through the halls, slicing into the bustling conversations in the hall before descending into a thick silence. Slowly, Draco's body slid down, followed by a sickening scratching as his head scraped against the wall, burgundy wine blossoming in blonde locks mirroring the congealed red that now ran the same path his body had. Immediately noise flooded the room once more, two boys draped in green and silver raced to the blonde's side, slinging their arms around his waist and trying to lift the now limp, bleeding boy. Hermione's eyes were glued to the scene, however, her world was in complete silence. The image of Draco's head bouncing away from the wall and then snapping back like a rubber band before he finally fell unconscious was enough for a snowbank to encase her entire nervous system. Everything was numb. Students and teachers raced around her to attend to her friend, instinctually parting around her as she stalked towards a stammering Weasley; her eyes like brown marble.

"Shit- I-I didn't mean-"

She wasn't sure when her knuckles connected with Ron's cheek, just that the stinging in her fingertips and the red welts beginning to form on his skin were a good confirmation that she had in fact struck him. Although the strike didn't quell her rage, if anything it made it bubble and pop.

"Hermione…" He murmured quietly, soft shock and blood slurring his speech - she'd split his lip.

"Don't." She bit darkly as she made to follow the group carrying Draco. Ron's hand twitched towards the girl as she passed him, though the erratic, seething energy surrounding her followed by the murderous look in her eyes, halted him. Scraped bark paralyzing his limbs and forcing his eyes to drop to the floor, his ears burning in shame. Ron usually didn't consider himself a violent person, but this act of unbridled, barbaric energy was enough to skew his perspective.

Once again, Hermione walked away, leaving a very stunned Ronald Weasley in her wake.

After an hour or so of waiting outside the medical wing of Hogwarts, it became apparent to students and teachers alike, that Hermione Granger for once, held no interest in returning to classes. However, with the medi-witches refusing her access to the medical wing whilst they worked on the still unconscious Draco Malfoy, Hermione had instead chosen to brood in the hallways. The thought of what had happened still made the young witch's blood boil as she replayed choppy, ocean eyes glazing over followed by Draco's body being thrown back into the opposite wall. Instinctively, Hermione's hands curled. She took two calming breaths before unclenching her hands, smooth crescents already fading from her skin. Deciding that the most productive thing she could do, would be to work on her, 'failing project'. Yes, some work would do Hermione a world of good. After treading the halls back to her room, Hermione gathered a few books and a writing pad to continue with Bellatrix's session. Her gaze lingered on her notepad, thumbing the binder as her mind wandered to the conversations she had recently shared with the dark witch. Ron wasn't right was he? No. Despite everything, a part of her was truly beginning to believe she could make a difference, she knew she could, they didn't see the difference between Bellatrix Lestrange and Bellatrix Black. Merlin, she was still trying to work it out herself. But she had seen glimpses, and that was enough to make a start. She had seen it the first time she met the witch, and again when the woman had driven a dagger through her skin, that time it was shrouded in a glaze of mania and chaos. But it was still there, a star in an endless mire of night. She just wished her friends could've seen the dark witch's fascination with interior design, or even just the look in her eyes as she spied the muggle books Hermione had left her. Hell, even at the trials, that brief look of regret and exhaustion was enough to sway Hermione. In fact that exact look before the trial was precisely what did sway her in the end. It was the sole reason she believed Bellatrix could change. If they could have seen it themselves, that would've surely blown their minds and at least made them think twice. Honestly the amount of progress Bellatrix was making in such a short time was incredible considering how recently she was killing and torturing people. They couldn't see how necessary trust was if this was to work. If Hermione was honest, the dark witch was always on her mind, even before the rehabilitation started. She refused to look any more into that though, chalking it down simply to the fact that the woman was terrifying and had tortured her. Though she knew deep down, that even before she was tortured, she thought of the dark witch on more than one occasion. Crookshanks hopped up onto her dresser purring loudly, drawing her attention away from her pool of thoughts. Smiling softly, Hermione began to thread her fingers through his thick fur.

"Hey, Crookshanks." She cooed softly, nuzzling into the shaggy felines ginger fur. "I think I'll introduce you to the big bad wolf next week. What do you think?" At Crookshanks noncommittal meow she giggled giving the slightly tubby cat one more pat before leaving the dorms.

Bellatrix languidly stretched across her couch. Her hair dangling down the arm of the chair as she read one of the books the muggleborn had brought her. She had quickly grown bored sitting around the house doing nothing but glaring at the titles. Speaking to her niece had been entertaining for all of five seconds and then there was the issue of no house elves; she couldn't go outside and she only knew how to make cereal so cooking was out of the question. In summary, Bellatrix was completely and utterly bored. Derived of all entertainment and mental challenges. All she had were her thoughts, and they tended to prove to be dangerous if she stewed in them too long. So, obviously, she had no choice but to read the muggleborn garbage. Although she wouldn't dare admit outloud that not only were the books interesting but they helped...a lot. But she hated being in one position for too long and her thoughts as of late had started to drift back to a certain mudbaby and when their next session would be. Bellatrix didn't know what to make of the girl; ever since she met the girl in the department of mysteries she had piqued her interest. Something about the girls magic and aura pulled at Bellatrix, it made her own magic thrash beneath her skin. The feeling had given her pause that day. For a brief moment, Bellatrix swore she saw something other than red, and then the first curse was thrown and she remembered she had a job to do. The Dark Lord especially reminded her that same night after they failed to return with the prophecy. She shuddered at the memory of the Dark Lord pointing his wand at her, his eyes fresh, smouldering lava bubbling with disappointment and disgust as he sneered. The curciatus curse didn't even leave his lips as the sensation of a hundred tiny spiders crawling up and around her body sent her mind into shock, their fangs sending electricity through each and every pore whilst their silk filled her mouth leaving her unable to even scream.

' _Bellatrix.'_

Suddenly she was seven, sitting in her manor's shed, chained to one of the walls, her father's wand thrust under her chin, the same look of unbridled disgust in his eyes.

" _You should be thanking me, Bellatrix. I'm going to make you perfect."_

Bellatrix sat up, book dropped and forgotten as an overwhelming churning in her stomach threw her into panic and she started to pant. Her heart began to thud painfully in her chest, as if wanting to tear its way through her ribs. _"Are you listening, Bellatrix?"_ Her mind was a vortex of chains and sharp teeth, painful curses and lashings and then worse, the cold breath of the dementors. Her pupils dilated and suddenly the room felt too small, too suffocating; her body felt constrictive, far too tight. Her skin was burning. Closing her eyes she imagined running next to a river in the woods and counting how many trees she could run past, the deer, the smell of pine and the sounds of the water rushing nearby.

" _Bellatrix."_

She got to fifteen trees before she felt a pressure on her forearms, instinctively she grabbed at whatever had touched her, slamming it into the ground, teeth bared. The scent of fear dripped off the creature beneath her and it sent a thrill up her spine. A growl, deep and hungry resonated in her chest as she stared at doe eyes beneath her.

"Bellatrix." It whimpered. Bellatrix cocked her head, as recognition flooded her senses. She blinked once. Twice. A third time and her eyes focused on the present, not the past, nor the forest. She stared down into chocolate. Her chest heaved as it took a moment for the rest of her body to return to the present. _'Granger.'_ Bellatrix thought briefly. Staring into the younger woman's eyes, Bellatrix made one of her first mistakes since being here. She took a deep breath. And it was sublime. It was sinful how utterly delectable the younger witch smelled, it was a delicate balance of chocolate and strawberries, of pine wood in the fresh mist of rain and it tinged the air so heavily that it cascaded over her lungs like chilled water down a parched throat. Her eyes fluttered momentarily as another, more possessive but equally hungry growl tumbled from her lips unbidden. She couldn't fathom how she never picked up on the scent before. For a few minutes, the two stared at each other in silence, only their breathing filled the room. After it hit five minutes, Hermione shifted her arms uncomfortably and Bellatrix's eyes tore away from the woman beneath her and to where her hands were currently curled around her wrists; nails slightly digging into the pale skin. Hard enough to draw blood, it would definitely leave a mark. Her grip tightened in response before her eyes widened and she immediately loosened her hold but made no move to get up off of her, fear keeping her locked above the witch. Hermione flexed her fingers experimentally before tentatively removing one hand from the death eater's, now, less painful grip. This definitely wasn't what the bookworm expected when she returned to the cabin. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand to Bellatrix's curls, her fingertips brushing against the darker haired woman's jaw, Bellatrix gave no reaction other than the slight flare of her nostrils as she sucked in air at the touch. A soft, unsure rumble lingering in the dark woman's chest.

' _Remarkable'_ Hermione thought, she couldn't help herself, she had far too many questions.

"What are you running from?"

Three sharp knocks echoed through the room followed by Tonk's concerned vocalisation of _'Hermione?'-_ clearly the young auror had heard the, more than likely very loud thud of Hermione's back crashing against the floor. Finally, Bellatrix's brain caught up with her actions and she let go, scurrying back in a frantic panic. Realisation like ice water from a river, drowning her as she came to the conclusion that she had just completely and irrevocably, fucked herself over. Hermione watched closely as she sat up, Bellatrix's eyes dropped to the floor as heat flooded her sheeks in humiliation. Her nails or… rather claws dug deep into the floorboards beneath her.

"Hermione?" Tonks called again, the door handle beginning to turn before Hermione finally moved. Rising quickly, she strode to the door and opened it only slightly so that Nymphadora could only see her. Smiling at her now blue haired friend, Hermione spoke, irritation colouring her tone.

"Everything's fine, Tonks. Bellatrix was messing with the table again and decided a temper tantrum was the perfect way to convince me to allow her to move it permanently." Hermione sighed as Tonks began to laugh in amusement and relief, the girls hair blooming into a lilac pink.

"Oh, alright. Okay cool, was just checking. I thought… well nevermind." The other girl stammered. "Uh… call me if you need me, remember." She shrugged and waved as Hermione shut the door. Bellatrix sat stunned, unsure of what to do or say. Dumbfound, she watched as the girl sat in the armchair, shifting a few times uncomfortably due to her likely bruised back. It took a few seconds for her to clock the brunettes raised brow and expectant gaze. Swallowing, Bellatrix rose from the floor, more than embarrassed, and took a seat on the couch opposite Hermione. The girl fiddled with her shirt before summoning a notepad and pen.

"So… you're some kind of werewolf? Hm, no that wouldn't make sense, an animagus maybe?" She started, excitement tinging her babbling thoughts as she began twirling her pen absentmindedly. "This actually makes a lot of sense." Bellatrix bit her cheek nervously and nearly laughed at the ludicrousness of the situation. The girl didn't even demand an apology or threaten her with Azkaban. Unconsciously, the fluffy black tail that had sprouted due her flashback, thumped against the leather of the couch. Hermione tracked its movements diligently, curiosity eating away at her core.

"Do… we have to talk about this right now?" Bellatrix answered, she didn't know if she could handle this conversation without being thrown into a slew of bitter memories, and with the enticing scent wafting from the brunette, she could barely focus on taking regular breaths. Bellatrix allowed her eyes to flick back to the muggleborn, she was appraising her and it made Bellatrix feel extremely exposed. She couldn't allow that so she tilted her chin arrogantly in aim of gaining some confidence back.

Hermione smiled at the petulance and blew some hair out of her face. "Would you rather discuss it with the auror standing outside your door?" Now that had Bellatrix stumped. Sure Nymphadora was her niece, but she severely doubted the young girl would brush something like the 'deranged ex-death eater can also shapeshift!' under the rug. Bellatrix grit her teeth as two equally fluffy ears atop her head twitched. Hermione's smile fell, and a seriousness that Bellatrix hadn't seen since the day the witch agreed to vouch for her, claimed the girl. "We don't have to discuss it now, but I would like to when you are ready. I take it you also don't want to talk about why you were crying? I won't tell anyone about this. I promise, Bellatrix." Hermione poured every ounce of honesty and conviction into her words, imploring the dark witch to trust her. At the mention of tears, Bellatrix roughly wiped her cheeks, eyes hardening.

"Why?" Bellatrix frowned. "You could end all of this. Ship me off to 's tits, I attacked you, you could give me the dementors kiss and that would make more sense than you keeping this a secret." Bellatrix was growing impatient with the girl. Impatient and frustrated. A part of her was still waiting for McGonagall and a gaggle of aurors to smash through the windows. Hermione crossed her legs as she thought about her response, pursing her lips she eventually gave a non-commital shrug.

"Look, this whole thing is meant to be about trust." Hermione folded her hands in her lap contemplatively, rubbing at her wrists slightly. Guilt stabbed weakly at Bellatrix, however she quickly chose to maintain a mask of indifference, with only a frown of distrust and confusion etched in her features. "It's not that I'm not thinking about giving you up. It's just that I'm also thinking about how you didn't kill me. Bellatrix Lestrange would have torn out my throat there and then. But you, Bellatrix Black, didn't."

Bellatrix lips pulled into a snarl. "We're one and the same you idiot. Don't you get that? Both those Bellatrix's are me! I was never a Lestrange but that doesn't mean that the things I did under that name don't exist, I still did those things!" Bellatrix sat forward angrily, claws tearing into leather as her frustration started to culminate, slicking hotly through her veins.

"Bellatrix-" Hermione tried before the dark witch continued ranting unhindered.

"Don't you get it, you stupid little mudblood! I am a monster!" Bellatrix's ears pricked forward as she began to breathe heavily. Green rims around the woman's pupils spilling like ink across black paper as Bellatrix's control began to slip. "You said it yourself, muddy." Bellatrix kissed her teeth as she glared at Hermione. "You are-"

"Reconsidering." Hermione finished stubbornly. Even when she tried to be compassionate and understanding, the dark witch just stirred her emotions and riled her up. Bellatrix stared in disbelief.

"What."

"I... am reconsidering." She repeated carefully. "I think that you truly are capable of great things, Bellatrix. If you are willing to take those steps. Perhaps by telling me more about this." Hermione took a calming breath as she watched the other witch. When she had walked in and saw Bellatrix hunched over, black fur, sharp teeth and all she honestly didn't know how to react. What struck her most were the woman's eyes. They were the blackest she had ever seen them, but most intriguing was the ring of green outlining her pupils. "You don't need to tell me everything. You can answer only what you want to." Hermione murmured the last part softly as she fell into black eyes encircled by veridian. Bellatrix felt the storm within her settle slowly. Completely dissipating as the witch chose to say 'great things' instead of change. It actually caused a low burning warmth to tickle her chest. The simple fact that Hemione Granger believed that she could be a good person, could do not only good, but great things without changing who she was at her core was… bewildering. Eventually, Bellatrix huffed.

"I get to ask questions too." She finally relented. Hermione was surprised by Bellatrix's answer and easy co-operation and smiled as she made a few notes.

"Of course. I'll go first, if you don't mind?" Bellatrix gave Hermione a calculating look before sighing and nodding her consent. If she were truly to be free of this place, she would have to follow the girls rules. Besides, what harm was there in actually sharing just a little if she could also dig into the girls history with time travel? "How can you manage and maintain a half transformation?" Hermione started eagerly, pen fervently meeting paper as she wrote, the scratching eventually coming to a stop, waiting for a response.

"Well, for starters, I'm not entirely sure what I am. The moon has had no sway over me so I doubt I'm some sort of were-creature, at least I haven't felt anything before." Bellatrix glanced out the window in the room nervously, her fingers unconsciously playing with the fur of her tail. "But animagus seemed an easier answer for it at the time. I can do a partial transformation whenever I want though, I don't even need to think about it." She paused and scratched behind her neck, doubt swirling in her heart. "There are times when it's harder to… control though." Hermione sensed there was more to be told but remained respectfully silent as Bellatrix took to cleaning her nails, that were now normal length and less razor sharp. Her ears were the next to go back to normal, followed by her tail disappearing behind her. Her eyes were the last to turn. Emerald melting into black iron. Hermione wrote it all down, utterly captivated. If the young witch was honest, she found the whole thing entirely riveting.

"Fascinating. Truly." Hermione murmured to herself quietly. Complete captivation lacing her voice and Bellatrix shifted uncomfortably. Now that she had calmed down and put the woman's scent at the back of her mind, she had taken the other witch in properly. The first thing she noticed was the dishevelled state of her hair, the next was the winding redness on the brunette's wrists that were caused by Bellatrix's grip. However there was a more purplish colour to the girls knuckles that definitely wasn't caused by her. Bellatrix debated with herself, she knew what she wanted to ask. She was most curious about the time travelling the woman did, but that seemed like barred territory. Something that she definitely wouldn't be sharing at this moment, however the bruises on her knuckles seemed to be personal as well. Bellatrix stewed for another minute before ultimately dragging her eyes back up to waiting chocolate eyes.

"What did you to your hand?" She asked. It was a simple observation and it made the girl feel uneasy. Good. Bellatrix was taking back the reins and control of the conversation. Hermione's eyes drifted towards her hand before back to Bellatrix lazily. She felt no regret in punching Ron. Flexing her hand, she shrugged indifferently.

"I punched a weasel." Hermione said shortly.

Bellatrix stared in confusion before a full and pure belly laugh overwhelmed her. She couldn't believe the witch before her. "You punched a weasel? Why and which one?" Bellatrix couldn't help herself, it was too funny. Hermione's gaze lingered on the laughing witch, she didn't think the woman knew how to laugh without it being a cackle but this was… unfiltered. It was pure humour and enjoyment. It was like bells. Momentarily, Hermione forgot about her anger towards Ron. She smiled to herself, he was wrong. Bellatrix had hope. She was impressed.

"One question at a time." She smirked as Bellatrix's expression soured. "Okay, since you're not a werewolf, I take it your animagus form… or whatever this is, is a dog of some sort?"

"Wolf." Bellatrix grinned ferally, onyx burning brightly "I'm no mangy dog, pet." Bellatrix stretched lazily, enjoying the way rosy warmth stole winter from the girls cheeks. Smirking giddily, she reached over to pick up her discarded book. The change of atmosphere did wonders for Bellatrix's mood. The woman really was like a thunderstorm, her emotions and reactions were always unexpected and had a tendency to be wild whether it was anger or amusement. And at the drop of a pin she could switch between murderous and jovial. Hermione's pen had slipped at the pet name, causing a smudge and she knew the other woman enjoyed her mistake. Although try as she might, she couldn't deny the way her heart had skipped delicately at that look in the other woman's eyes. Hermione hesitated before she continued making notes, writing off the way her body reacted as fear.

"So… why did you hit the blood-traitor?"

To say that Bellatrix wasn't expecting the outburst the little witch had in regards to her friend, was an understatement. She was outright stunned by the muggleborns' behaviour, how at ease the younger woman was around her was unexpected, but it did show she was trying. Bellatrix hadn't met someone who really tried to get to know her, sure it was for the purpose of rehabilitation but she could have just given up. They talked for another hour or three, time irrelevant to their conversation. Neither women noticed the sky's light wash denim slip into the darker silk of winter evenings. Nor the clouds fading into simple sky and the breeze fanning just a little harsher.

Bellatrix frowned as Hermione recounted how the filthy weasel harmed her nephew. It spun a dark, protective anger which began to encase her, she wanted to rip apart the boy for what he'd done. Hermione, as if sensing the more dangerous change in Bellatrix's nature summoned a plate of finger sandwiches and tea. The witch hadn't looked like she'd eaten much since her stay and getting worked up again was sure to leave her exhausted. Bellatrix eyed the food ravenously and went to reach for one of the meat packed ones. Before she made contact, she looked at Hermione unsurely. This surprised Hermione but she quickly nodded, watching as she happily snatched two off the plate and began inhaling them, frothing homicidal thoughts forgotten.

"Wow, you're acting like you haven't eaten in days." Hermione's brow furrowed and she tapped her pen against her chin uneasily. "You did eat something last night right?" Bellatrix didn't meet her gaze as she scarfed down another sandwich. "I'm sure I packed the fridge and cupboards with food. Have you not been eating?" Again, Bellatrix simply picked up another sandwich, with this one she ate more slowly, chewing quietly as she blatantly ignored Hermione. "Bellatrix?"

"Bloody hell, do you have an off switch?"Bellatrix's lips curled into a sneer as she snapped her teeth at the younger witch. "The answer is clearly no. Okay? I haven't." Bellatrix crossed her arms and sunk into her seat. Hermione grit her teeth, the skin over her knuckles stretching thinly over bone, narrowing her eyes she leaned forward ready to respond before the sight of Bellatrix's lower lip jutting out ever so slightly halted every insult that sat on her tongue. The woman sat grumpy and pouting, her eyes darting between food and the floor, black curls loose and wild cascading down her shoulders. Hermione sucked in a breath as her chest tightened and her cheeks flushed a darker pink. Hermione blinked a few times as she huffed in an attempt to clear the feeling, previous irritation with the dark witch forgotten. Sitting up straighter, Hermione pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, anxiety settling deep in her stomach as she tried to rationalise her behaviour. "Nothing to say, mudbaby? Hmph, good." Bellatrix chortled, pleased with having seemingly stunned the girl into silence. Hermione pursed her lips and sighed softly.

"Why?"

Bellatrix's eyes widened and she glanced at the brunette, a mixture of shame, astonishment and bewilderment swirling in her gaze. Chewing on her cheek she looked away, nails tapping absentmindedly against her thigh as the seconds ticked by.

"I don't know how to cook." She said scathingly, lathering as much venom and contempt into the words in an attempt to derail the bratty bookworm from continuing this line of questioning. Hermione sat back, quietly observing the dark witch who was trying very hard not to fiddle.

"Okay. I'll see if I can arrange something for you, I doubt they'd give you a house elf." Hermione paused, mischief running rampant in doe eyes. Bellatrix wasn't sure how she felt about that look, but it made the hair on her neck stand up, whether it was excitement or nerves, she couldn't tell. "Or… If you agree, I could teach you?" Hermone grinned at herself, this was a great bonding exercise and another way to learn more about the other woman. And to eventually find out information pertaining to Voldemort of course. She almost laughed at herself, she seriously needed to stop forgetting that.

Bellatrix stared incredulously at the so called 'brightest-witch-of-her-age'. In this moment, with the witch's brown eyes alight with determination; body tense with excitement, completed with an infectious smile lined with hope and from what she could smell, blackberry lipgloss, it was impossible not to see how the pretty little muggleborn ended up in Gryffindor. Bellatrix's mind went into overdrive at that parting thought, and she decided to eliminate those thoughts then and there. A small growl teased her throat and she knew for a fact that if her tail was visible, it would be doing the unfathomable. _Wagging_. That was absurd. Being so badly affected by another person's energy. It was preposterous and she quashed the flurry of hope and thrilling trepidation that tiptoed along her chest and danced on her ribs.

"You are perhaps the strangest witch I have ever met, Hermione Granger." Bellatrix leaned back, kicking her feet up on the table lazily and sporting an arrogant, lopsided grin, enjoying the surprise splayed across the girls features. She had meant to call the brunette a mudblood but that no longer settled right with the dark witch. She was quickly realising that if wasn't for the war, the mudbaby would have made great company, she was in her own right, remarkable. Bellatrix respected the woman before her, more than that, she was realising more and more just how much the other witch did, and was continuing to do for her. Hermione Granger was truly remarkable. The muggleborn, despite everything, was truly helping her, more than any pureblood had in her life. And that merited a willingness to cooperate and an ounce of trust. Although that didn't mean she would stop teasing her though. "Have I finally caught your tongue, pet?"

Hermione bit her lip lightly as the darker haired woman snapped her teeth playfully at her. A warmth settled across her chest, rosewater washed over paper cheeks and Hermione fought against the blush that was now spilling across her chest. She was used to being mocked, ridiculed, called names. This playful banter wasn't unexpected, Bellatrix was a sarcastic personality wrapped in dark humour with a bow of senseless flirting. The sarcasm and humour, Hermione was used to, but the low, teasing undercurrent that lined her words and curved up along dark pink lips was definitely new and her heart stuttered in response. Swallowing roughly, she leant forward and picked up her cup of tea, sipping on the soothing liquid to hide her embarrassment.

"I'll admit you caught me by surprise. So, is that a yes?" Hermione met dark eyes over the rim of her cup, again her heart made that ridiculous thundering, she tightened her hold on her cup in response. In return, Bellatrix simply smiled wolfishly. It made Hermione wonder if the dark woman could hear the embarrassing rhythm her heart was playing.

"Sure thing, muddy. You'll be like a big, irritating house elf." Bellatrix cackled.

"Great, when I come by later we can get started. For now, are you okay to continue?"

"I suppose."

Hermione grinned excited to get some work with Bellatrix done. The information the woman could give her had endless possibilities. She briefly wondered if Bellatrix was some kind of new species of were-creature, but it didn't really correlate with the lack of influence from the moon. She would have to come back to that thought another time. "When did you first transform?" Hermione quickly returned to writing with a soft, contemplative hum.

"When I was five, it was unintentional. I shredded my sheets." Bellatrix responded despondent as she turned a page of her book, although her eyes barely paid any attention to the actual words. She chewed on her lip as she thought of what to ask. "What's your favourite spell?"

"Oh well um, I find appare vestigium an interesting spell." Hermione murmured, unsure if Bellatrix would belittle her for choice or lose interest like most others when she talked about spells.

Bellatrix blinked in surprise, drumming her fingers across the pages of the book as she observed the witch. "An unusual choice, most people would prefer an offense or defence spell over something like tracking. Although, I find that that particular spell relies too much on the premise that the person being tracked has conducted in magical activity." At this, something ignited in Hermione's eyes; bright and blinding and all encompassing, and she leaned forward excitedly.

"I completely agree! Given the chance I would love to play around with the schematics of the spell in order to create something that doesn't simply rely on the target using magic!" Hermione was thoroughly enraptured, endless possibilities, and someone to discuss them with? Her heart raced as she flitted through new concepts and ideas, like a hummingbird latching onto the next flower, greedily and avidly lapping at the nectar there. Her hands grasped the edge of her notepad and pen dangerously tight. "Sometimes I feel that wizards and witches alike, rely far too much on magic. For example, with this spell what if you were tracking a muggle?" For a split moment, she thought she had gone too far, she had just disrespected wizardkind. Yet, despite her blunder, Bellatrix for her part only looked pensive. Perhaps even… engrossed. And the moment that Hermione had finished speaking, the dark witch had leant forward, her eyebrows drawn together in concentration, amassing all of her own ideas together.

"I see your point, it would be beneficial if you could track them the way muggles use dogs to track game through forests and even snow." Bellatrix mulled before she snapped her fingers in excitement, a rapacious grin tearing at her stoic features, as if she had caught some sort of elusive prey. "What if you could use something, say... a personal belonging that the spell could absorb and turn into the gold dust from the original spell?" Hermione was astounded. As if Bellatrix had hit her with a stupify except this paraylization was brimming with elation and wonder. That could be a very promising idea and a grin of her own claimed her lips as enthused laughter spilled shortly after.

"Yes! That's a fantastic idea! The item, so long as it's something personal or even if it's something they use a lot. Something as simple as a watch or even clothing! So, that in the same way that dogs track scents, the spell can use these items to find the person!" Hermione's breath was coming out in short, laboured breaths in her rush to get her words out, a sense of euphoric trepidation dancing along her ribs as she realised that herself and Bellatrix were both haunched over the table, a breath away from each other, eyes reflecting an insurmountable desire for knowledge. Hermione briefly pondered over how she could get lost in the colour of oleaginous, oil pastels. Bellatrix gently tilted her head to the side, flushed with curiosity, appraising the brown haired witch before a cheeky grin pulled at her lips.

"Do you know what else?"

"What?" Hermione murmured, lost in thoughts of spellwork and magic.

"It already exists."

"I- you… what?"

"It's called Avenseguim. Although most people don't remember it or use it since the people they track tend to be magical beings. It's most likely been erased from your textbooks, from what I know, the purebloods had it struck from the spell records." Bellatrix continued, enjoying the way the witch blushed, her lips parted in open shock as embarrassment settled in.

"Oh."

Hermione looked down in shame, she had done her research, there were mentions of similar spells but nothing like the one she had thought of. If what Bellatrix was saying was true then it's no surprise she didn't come across it, but even during her travels she didn't find anything. Was she sloppy? There were many things Hermione was, but sloppy was not one of them. So how did she miss it?

Bellatrix observed as the witch lost herself in her thoughts, it seemed her little revelation caused something to malfunction in the young witch. Even though the spell already existed, the mudling had some very interesting ideas and theories that if applied correctly she could create some very unique spells. As much as Bellatrix wanted to deny it, Hermione Granger was indeed the brightest witch she had ever met. Brown eyes finally met hers, a fire burning behind them, a hunger. Now this was interesting, Bellatrix smirked at the challenge in the witch's eyes.

"Could you teach me it?" Bellatrix's smirk melted into a warm, considering smile. Hermione Granger was stalwart in the face of adversity, and instead of rage at not knowing something or throwing a tantrum, she wanted to improve. Smart.

"I'm beginning to see why you're the brightest witch of your age."

Heat furiously tiptoed across Hermione's cheeks as she leaned away from the dark witch. Swallowing frantically, she sat back fully. Her fingers twitching and thumb absentmindedly brushing along the clicker of her pen. She coughed loudly to clear her throat in a weak attempt at covering the red slowly dusting the tops of her ears. She really couldn't believe the conversation she had with Bellatrix to be real. Chewing her cheek lightly, she wondered how far she could take this. A glance at the witch showed relaxed muscles reclining contently against the length of the couch, hair tousled uncaringly over the side and an arm draped haphazardly across her stomach. She was much more lax in her approach to their communication than before. Hermione knew her next question would be a thorn in the woman's side. So, softly, her voice just above a whisper she dared to ask. "When I found you earlier… you looked like you were in so much pain. I didn't know if it was some sort of panic attack or if you were faking it." Bellatrix tensed, the beginnings of a sneer winding its way across lips. Well… there was no time like the present. Hermione took a steadying breath. "But then you were mumbling something about your father and it was like I could feel your pain. It wasn't just tangible… it was like I was there and I just... What did he do to you?"

The reaction was immediate. Seamlessly, bristled tufts of fur stood up, claws tore into cushions and a tail lashed violently. Her lips pulled up to expose elongated canines that punctuated her words. Hermione's heart thudded painfully as she tried not to tremble, noting the change down. When Bellatrix parted her lips, her tone was tempestuous. It caused a shiver to race along Hermione's pores.

"No."

"Bellatrix-"

"Ask something else or sod off, Granger." A growl decorated Hermione's last name tenderly, like a 'beware of the dog' sign hanging on a picketed fence. It was a promise of something deeper, something angrier should she continue. Hermione gulped and worried her cheek before she crossed her legs and wrote a different question, ignoring the plain threat.

"Does Voldemort…" The sound of cloth tearing caused her to swallow, but she grit her teeth, refusing to be deterred. "Um, does he-who-shall-not-be-named know about this?"

"No." It resounded in the air. Clear and heavy, pregnant with agitation and no room for more questions. Yet, Hermione prodded once more, an arrow of Gryffindor courage drawn from its quiver, or perhaps it was foolishness, either way she wanted to know, needed to.

"No, as in he doesn't know? Or no, as in you won't tell me?" Hermione ventured, fingers tracing circles across parchment, trying to remain nonchalant whilst staring into eyes as slick as oil. At least her eyes hadn't changed. Bellatrix sneered before she changed her position, choosing to sit cross-legged, resting her elbow on a knee, her chin in her palm, a look of total apathy set in her gaze. She let her eyes fall to the brunette's nails absentmindedly digging grooves into her notebook, a sure sign of anxiety yet the witch's eyes never strayed from her. She licked her lips enjoying the challenge. An ear twitched.

Normally, Bellatrix would scorn, bite, bring a storm. But, she was exhausted from the fighting and arguing. Besides, surprising her captors was just as fun as scaring them, her tail swished.

"You've just asked two questions isn't it my turn?"

The look on the muggleborns face was priceless and Bellatrix grinned triumphantly as the girl began to choke on air, words sputtering from her mouth, her voice hitching and breaking into a soprano like a broken kettle.

"W-well, technically you didn't answer either of them"

"You think you can get answers from me based on a technicality?" Bellatrix teased enthusiastically. Hermione blinked in surprise but her brain had finally caught up to Bellatrix's intentions and she narrowed her eyes. Bellatrix was choosing to play with her, it was better than torturing her or violence but it grated Hermione's sense of pride. Two could play at this game, the dark witch wanted to keep her on her toes, she could, no. She would, match her step for step.

"How old are you?"

"What?"

' _There. That'll show you'_ Hermione thought, smirking as Bellatrix went still. Even her tail had stopped it's motions. "You won't answer my important questions so let's talk about something else." She continued smugly, clearly baffling the older witch.

"And my age interests you?" Bellatrix asked incredulously, eyebrows raised.

Hermione rifled through her notes in thought before she gave an evasive shrug. "Well the fact that you have both magical being and creature blood running through you interests me. And I'm certain it's effects on your body will be fascinating."

"We don't know what blood runs through me." Bellatrix rebutted, flashing fangs frustratedly.

"So we'll try and find out."

Bellatrix blinked in stupefaction. A very watery blush washed her cheeks. Very rarely had anyone told her 'we'. She wasn't picked to be a partner a lot during school. Sure she was good at quidditch, she surpassed even the most talented beaters, ascending the ranks quickly but even then, Bellatrix was never part of a team. Not in the conventional sense anyways, people feared her so did what she said therefore she was either always leading or taking orders from those that she herself feared. Her father, the Dark Lord. She didn't work with anybody, and no one ever offered. Her fur flattened and her claws retracted as she peered at the woman before her. Her gaze softened imperceptibly and she huffed.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to ask a woman her age?"

"Please?" Hermione smiled softly, disarmingly. A smile so soft, so inviting and so undeniably beautiful that it was as if she didn't even know the power behind it. Bellatrix's heart began a sporadic dance and to avoid making it worse she averted her gaze and growled, disgruntled.

"Ughhh." Bellatrix groaned rubbing her face before looking at the woman between her fingers. "Fine. Physically, I'm supposed to be twenty-seven. Although Azkaban did a number on me. Whatever I am, it slows down the aging process of normal witches."

"Twenty-seven? So, you're not in your forties like people believe?"

"Do I look in my forties, pet?"

Bellatrix thoroughly enjoyed the scarlet that featherdusted along the witch's cheeks, a smirk tugging at her lips watching the floundering response. "No! I just- I-"

"I said twenty-seven. If I have to repeat myself this will get ugly fast for you, pet"

"Right right." Hermione mumbled, embarrassed. "So, you're saying it affected your magical abilities? Fascinating, I'm assuming that's something to do with healing and aging. The death eaters sucking your soul made your body age further along than it would have done naturally. But now that you're away from that, your abilities should kickstart, right?"

Bellatrix flexed her claws experimentally, watching the ceiling light glint along the curves. "That's the theory, yes."

"Fascinating."

Bellatrix groaned before sneering. "Do you know any other words?" Bellatrix sniffed disdainfully at Hermione who simply smiled, a wondrous look in her eyes.

"Apparently, not when it comes to you."

Silence sputtered back into existence with that statement. Hermione flushed darkly at the unexpected admittance, breaking eye contact with the dark witch. Bellatrix watched carefully, beyond confused at the younger woman's words. Although, she was enjoying talking, it felt good. She didn't want it to end just yet so she decided to grin devilishly, slamming her hand against the table causing the plate to shudder. Hermione jolted in surprise at the resounding smack, heart racing as she looked at the source, raven curls bouncing with mirth.

"You're absolutely right. Truly, I'm a specimen to behold. Do you have any more of these chicken filled sandwhiches? I also want more sugar." Bellatrix chirped, dragging a claw against an empty porcelain plate.

"Perhaps if you asked a tad nicer."

"Do **not** make me go back to Azkaban over some sugar for my tea."

"I'm sure they would welcome you with open arms." Hermione finally laughed, tension ebbing out of her frame as she reclined against her seat. A slow tingle swam across Bellatrix's chest at the sound and her tail swayed unconsciously behind her.

"Yes, the dark lord knows."

"What?" Hermione breathed, stunned.

"What did I just say?"

"Oh I'm sorry I just…"

Bellatrix sighed. "Well, he knew parts anyways. He's aware of my ability to change form but my father sold it as some sort of evolutionary experiment on animagus abilities." Bellatrix sighed, resting a cheek against her knuckles. "As you can imagine, at the time creature blood was distasteful in his army. Although clearly that's changed now." Glancing out the window in the room, Bellatrix caught the ethereal gleam of silk in the moonlight. The owner scurrying across the makeshift zipline to the more sturdy structure of its web. The moon was at a high and if she focused hard enough, she could just make out the ruffling of wings, settling in for the night. _'When had it gotten so late?'_ She thought sullenly, a pang of disappointment striking her briefly.

"Did he... ever make you do things whilst transformed?"

"Another time, pet. We've been talking for a while and I'm sure you'll need to return to your dorm."

Hermione cast a cursory glance at the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened, it was ten past eleven. "Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Stop that, it's irritating." Bellatrix cut in irritably, waving a hand dismissively as her tail lashed against the cushions.

"Stop what?"

"Apologising for things that you don't need to."

Hermione froze in shock before gulping unsurely, anxiety raking her throat. "But… I rambled on for so long and-"

"Muddy-"

Hermione was starting to thrash, hands wringing around wrists and flailing in the air with her panic. "You didn't even get to tell me exactly what happened and-"

"Pet-" Bellatrix frowned seeing the nervous energy building around the brunette erratically, she hadn't seen this manic energy before in the woman, and she didn't particularly like it. She didn't need to apologise to her and get flustered like that. After all, it was her that was under house arrest, her that had tortured and killed people. So, she must have been apologising for the sake of it. She worked her jaw in frustration and watched as Hermione thumbed her wrists, hazel eyes never quite catching her gaze, and plump lips being worried between teeth. Bellatrix's lips pulled into a frown. Except… this wasn't just apologising for the sake of it, this seemed built-in, second nature, another skin. A conditioned behaviour. She didn't like what that implied. She leant forward to try and get the rambling brunette's attention.

"I wanted to learn so much more and-"

Bellatrix reached forward, gently catching a still bruised wrist. "Granger." She forced herself to say it more softly. A quiet rumble, almost a trill in the back of her throat wrapping around the name.

That caught Hermione's attention.

Bellatrix smirked in response. "Did you forget that I'm stuck here? You'll have plenty of time to fill that obnoxiously big head of yours with ' _fascinating'_ tidbits about me."

Hermione's eyes were locked on the hand carefully wrapped around her wrist, the action itself didn't scare her. But that realisation, terrified her. Immediately the supportive warmth fled from her skin as Bellatrix's hand retracted back to her side. " I—"

"If you apologise one more time I swear I will cut that wagging tongue of yours out." Bellatrix growled, although the threat fell on deaf ears as Hermione finally looked at her. Eyes warm with confusion and relief.

"Thank you."

"What in Morgana are you thanking me for?"

"For trusting me. You're one of the only people who actually have recently."

Bellatrix chewed her cheek in rumination before blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Well, it's not exactly like I have a choice. Besides, you've stupidly decided to trust me."

"Even so. Thank you." Bellatrix supplied a stiff nod in answer. Tail curling at the warm praise littering the woman's tone. Hermione smiled wider.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I've got nowhere to go, kitten."

Hermione kept smiling as she packed away her things. Her chest and body as light as the clouds that lazily swirled in the night sky. By the time she reached the door, she realised Bellatrix had not given a definitive answer. Not wanting to impose on the dark witch further than necessary for the program, Hermione tried once more. Voice more hesitant in its gentle questioning.

"So?…"

Bellatrix heaved a heavy sigh, her whole form slouching grumpily along the length of the couch. "So, yes. I will see you tomorrow. Now piss off!"

Whilst Hermione strolled back to the castle, with only the wind at her heels and the trees like wooden titans watching over her; no one but the moon caught the small, fanged smile of a relaxed Bellatrix Black.

* * *

AppareVestigium **:** Tracking spell that "materializes as a swirl of gold" and shows "traces of recent magical activity." Used by Newt to track beasts and Tina.

Avenseguim **:** Takes an object owned by someone and turns it into a way to track that person down. Newt used the spell on the feather from Kama's cap to find him.

Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter!

\- Weekly Crisis


End file.
